Inbetween Seven Years
by greenconverses
Summary: In the August following the Cell Games, Gohan gets a visit from a strange man, and his life changes...again! Adventure follows after Gohan when he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy! HP/DBZ crossover. On hold indefinitely.
1. Prologue: Remembrance

**A/N: **Well, here's my entry for the DBZAHQ April-May contest. The challenge was to write a Dragonball Z crossover fic and I decided to write a Harry Potter/Dragonball Z fic, since I love both series so much. I really hope you enjoy it and I know I'm going to have fun writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Prologue: Remembrance**

I admit, a lot of strange things have happened to me in my life. I found out my Dad's an alien, I lived in the wilderness by myself for almost a year, I've met evil overlords of the universe on exploding planets, and even helped saved the world a few times. Mind you, most of that all happened when I was younger than ten.

I got used to it after a while, I suppose. It's all just part of being a Son: you have to expect the unexpected; otherwise you're screwed, as quoted from my little brother. But I truly wasn't expecting the next level of strange in my life and for once it was a good kind of strange.

In the summer following the Cell Games, a visitor appeared at my house and gave me a letter. An acceptance letter, as I found out soon after, to become a student at special school in Europe. No, it wasn't the highly prestigious boarding school that my Mom always wanted me to go to. In fact, she had never heard of this school until that visitor appeared.

Of course, I accepted his invitation eagerly, and my Mom (while finding it somewhat difficult to part with me) let me go to that school for seven years. And promptly after my schooling there was done, she sent me back to an ordinary school in Satan City, but that's another story I'm sure you all know.

Anyway, my years at that school were probably some of the best years of my life. I was around kids with even weirder families than mine, I had loads of adventures within its walls (some including running away from rabid fan clubs), I learned loads of information that had previously been unknown to me (a surprise, considering _my_ mother's study laws), and I met my best friend who was my own age for once.

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I learned a lot more about myself than any other years of my life. Besides learning that I was an actual wizard and could do magic, I found out what a true friend was; that there were people in the world who's lives are as rough as mine; that evil exists everywhere, not just in Japan; and that people who really care about you, it doesn't matter who you are, where you come from, and even if you're half-alien or not.

I had the time of my life at Hogwarts and I reflect on it now, more than ever. It may have something to do with the facts that Trunks and Goten started Hogwarts a few years back (Professor McGonagall recently owled my mother to tell her the news that both boys now have an entire two drawers to themselves in Filch's filing cabinet) and now that my own daughter has begun to show signs of magic. _She's_ only two for goodness' sake!

Like I said in the beginning, many strange things have occurred during the course of my life: I met my wife during a bank robbery, my sensei is a seven foot tall green alien, I rode a cloud to school rather than drive a car, and I attended a school of magic for seven years of my life. Some, like those I listed now, are the ones I'd rather share with others than all the battles I've been in.

It's just your luck that my Hogwarts experiences are the first ones I want to share.

Oh…um…about all those strange things I mentioned before hand? They never happened and just to make sure you forget…

_Oblivate!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Son Gohan stared at the clouds passing overhead, watching their swirling movements ever so carefully. This was the first nice day they've had all week. For the past few days, it had done nothing but rain and thunder and Gohan was glad a little sunshine was getting through. All the rain made him gloomy.

Of course, he had other reasons for being gloomy as well. One's father does not die a horrible death without one feeling sad and depressed about it, after all. The weather was probably just there to make him feel worse about the whole situation anyway. His mother hadn't enjoyed the rain either, saying that it caused her to become sick _and_ depressed. Gohan hadn't doubted the sick part; his mother had been throwing up for the past few days, morning and night.

It had been only a few months since the dreadful day when the Cell Games had taken place. Cell was dead and the Earth was safe once more, but Son Goku had died during the process, leaving his family alone, and unsure of their future.

Yet, as May turned into a humid June and July into a wet and hazy August, Chi-Chi and Gohan pulled themselves together, with the help of their friends, and began to enjoy life again. Chi-Chi pushed Gohan to study, as he needed to get caught up, and he only willingly complied. It helped take his mind off of certain things

_'I should be studying now,'_ Gohan thought, rolling over on his stomach to looking at his house in the distance. _'But Mom said she wanted me out of the house since that glass blew up at breakfast. She can never make up her mind.'_

Strange things had been happening to Gohan in the last few months. Well, stranger than normal, anyway. Whenever he got mad or just a bit angry, something would explode. This morning, he had heard about an attack over in the States somewhere; his anger began to flare at the ungrateful, evil people in the world, and then his glass of milk shattered, spilling the liquid all over the floor.

His mother blamed it on either his "abnormal saiya-jin genes" or "the damn sons of bitches who couldn't make a proper drinking glass even with the instruction manual sitting right out in front of them" and then properly kicked him out of the house for the rest of the day. Had he mentioned how moody Chi-Chi had been lately? It was probably something to do with the sickness she had.

Gohan, however, didn't know _what_ to blame it on. He knew it wasn't his super saiya-jin strength or anything saiya-jin related, because he hadn't held any of the objects that shattered or blew up. He had just looked at them when he was angry. He wasn't using the glass company as a scapegoat and he defiantly knew that he _wasn't _experiencing puberty. So what was causing it?

Besides accidentally causing things to blow up, Gohan realized he was doing other strange things without actually _knowing_ he could do them. For instance, a school book he particularly hated had thrown itself out the window when he was reaching for a pencil to write with in his bag; when he was upset one night, the furniture had mysteriously rearranged itself when he was asleep (he refused to believe he was sleepwalking); and one time, when his mother was going to whack him with the frying pan, it had disappeared completely, leaving both of them mystified.

"What's wrong with me?" Gohan muttered out loud, exhaling loudly as he rolled back onto his back.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Mr. Son. Those are simply a new abilities you're attaining."

Gohan sat up in surprise and instantly saw where the new voice had come from. Standing in front of him, just a few feet away was a strange man. He was tall, thin, and Gohan could tell that he was old by the long silver beard he was sporting on his chin. He was wearing long robes (_robes?!_) of midnight blue that set of his blue eyes quite nicely from behind his half-moon glasses. Gohan was instantly wary, not because of his strange outfit-for he had seen weirder-but because the man had appeared without so suddenly that Gohan hadn't even sensed him.

"…Who are you…?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," the man greeted, his eyes twinkling. For looking incredibly European, he spoke very good Japanese. "And are you Mr. Son Gohan of the Bedroom on The Left in 439 East Mountain District, Japan?"

"How'd you know that?" Gohan replied, getting to his feet to look the man in the eye. "Have you been spying on me?"

"I've been observing you for the past few months after there was some unusual activity occurring in your home. I believe you might know what I'm talking about."

"The exploding glasses?" Gohan questioned, his eyes widening. "Listen, if you're from the government, I didn't mean to do it, honest! It was all purely accidental! My Mom can testify, I swear - "

"No, Mr. Son, I am not from the government, although I was asked to take the position of Minister some time ago," Dumbledore stated, a small smile flitting across his face. "I am the Headmaster of a school. A school for magic, to be precise."

"A school of…magic?" Gohan gaped and his first thought was that this man was probably an escapee from a mental hospital. "How can that be? Magic isn't real…"

Gohan trailed off, suddenly unsure. Many times in his life he had said something wasn't real, only to be proven wrong the very next second. A very long time ago, he had believed aliens weren't real, and then came his Uncle Raditz and Vegeta and Frieza…

Gohan slowly sat down on the grass again, pondering over his first answer. When Dumbledore didn't say anything and they sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, Gohan finally and quietly asked;

"So you're saying that all that strange stuff that's been happening is…_magic_ and that _I'm _causing it? Would that make me a _wizard_ then?"

"A wizard in training to be exact." Dumbledore responded. "All those occurrences at your house have been because of your unrestrained magical abilities. They come out when young wizards, like you, get confused, scared, angry, or even sometimes very happy. Untrained magic responds to the strength of the emotion of that the witch or wizard is feeling at the moment. For instance, this morning in your kitchen, your magic reacted when you got mad-"

"And the glass exploded," Gohan said, understanding very slowly.

"Exactly. You, Mr. Son, have extraordinary magical talent far beyond what I would have expected from someone of your age. I imagine that it may come from your non-human side or some other vastly complex reason," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. He watched as Gohan's eyebrows rose in surprise at the mention of non-human. "I have been watching you and your family for a very long time, Mr. Son. I've just been paying a bit more attention in these past few months than before. I know all about your travels, previous training, and your saiya-jin side."

"And that doesn't freak you out in the slightest?"

"My dear boy, I have seen many, many things in my life. While _your_ life may be a bit strange, I assure you that many others lives in the wizarding world are even stranger."

"Wizarding world? Do you mean there's a whole wizard _civilization_ out there?" Gohan whispered excitedly. "Fascinating!!"

"Yes. We've been having the most difficult time trying to hide it from suspicious Muggles. Most of the normal ones don't even try to find out about us, bless their souls," Seeing Gohan's confusion, he continued. "Muggle is the term we use in reference to non-magic people."

"So if I'm a wizard, how did I get my wizarding genes? My parents are…um…Muggles, I guess. Wouldn't that gene have to be hereditary for me to inherit it?" Gohan asked, his brows furrowing. "I don't think anyone-that I know of, at least-in my family is magical."

"You're what we call a Muggle-born wizard. Muggle-borns who can do magic, usually come from a long line of Muggles, the exact opposite of a Wizard-born child who simply cannot do magic at all." Dumbledore said logically. "Every person has some sort of magic in them, sometimes very deep down inside. It just depends on how strong it is, to classify whether your wizarding material and if you can attend a magical school, which is the very reason I'm here today," Dumbledore reached into a pocket of his robes and pulled out an envelope addressed in green ink. "This is for you, Mr. Son."

Gohan reached out gradually and took the envelope from Dumbledore's hand. He noticed the address was the same as how Dumbledore had first addressed him. He turned the envelope over, split it open, and pulled out the letter.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Son,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Gohan stared long and hard at the contents of the letter for a few moments before he looked up at Dumbledore with excitement shinning on his face. He hesitated a moment before asking, "You want…_me_ to come to your school? To learn to become a real wizard?"

"The staff and I would be most pleased if you'd like to become one of our students, but the choice is yours. We can't make you come, if you don't want to," Dumbledore answered politely.

"Of course I want to come! This is the learning chance of a lifetime! _Me_, a wizard!! Wait until Mom…hears…" Gohan finished uncertainly. He looked behind him at the small cottage in the distance.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Son?"

"Well, yes…" Gohan took a deep breath. "My Dad died a few months ago and I don't think my Mom could bear to part with me so soon after. I'm all she has left. And she'll probably think this is all a scam or something-"

"I spoke with your mother before I came to visit you, Mr. Son," Dumbledore clarified, looking Gohan straight in the eye.

"You did…? W-What'd she say?" Gohan whispered, holding his breath.

"She said that you may attend Hogwarts, as long as you came home on the holidays, and sent her letters very often."

"Really…? I can go?" Gohan asked and Dumbledore nodded in complete confirmation. "YAHOO! I'm gonna be a wizard!!"

Dumbledore watched, delighted, as Gohan threw his arms up in the air, leapt to his feet, and did a small dance around the yard. Not wanting to spoil the moment, Dumbledore waited until Gohan finished to speak again.

"You do know that you're going to have to control your super saiya-jin strength around your peers. I think it would frighten them very much if they find out that you can fly without a broomstick or blow up objects without a wand. While on Hogwarts grounds, you must not use your powers, understood?"

"Yes, sir. I'll try very hard to keep them under control." Gohan vowed a grin still plastered on his face.

"Good. Have you been taught to speak and write English fluently?"

"Oh yes," Gohan replied in English to prove his point. "My Mom made me learn when I was younger."

"Excellent, no need for a translation spell then!" Dumbledore replied, clapping his hands together. "Hogwarts' Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, will come tomorrow and take you to London to buy your school things at Diagon Alley. As the letter states, term begins September 1st and you're to catch the 11 o'clock train at King's Cross Station on Platform 9 and ¾. I've explained to your mother everything you'll need to know in order to get to the station and onto the Hogwarts Express, so I hope that you won't have any troubles in your journey. Now," Dumbledore observed Harry from over his half-moon spectacles, "do you have any other questions for me, Mr. Son?"

"Just one, sir," Gohan replied. "Hogwarts is clearly in Europe, that's why I'd need to speak English, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, shouldn't there be a Japanese school of magic? And if there is, how come I'm going to Hogwarts instead of that one? No offense meant to your school, of course."

"No offense taken, Mr. Son. And as an answer to your question, yes, there are a few Asian schools of magic in these areas. The Mahou Conservatory of Witchcraft is the school that you would be going to if you were a pureblood wizard. Mahou only accepts purebloods, which I believe has something to due with their code of honor. The Mahou School has also already begun their term as well," Dumbledore peered at Gohan once more. "Is there anything else you would like me to answer for you?"

"No, sir," Gohan said, looking up at his new Headmaster, anticipation already flaring in his black eyes. After a moment of consideration, he said, "Thank you, sir, for coming all the way out here just to tell me that I was accepted into your school. Thank you very much."

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Son. And if I do say so myself, I think you're going to make a fine addition to Hogwarts this year. _Ja ne!_" Dumbledore replied, smiling. He gave Gohan a small wave before disappearing with an almost inaudible pop.

Gohan stared at the spot where Dumbledore had disappeared from before glancing back at his acceptance letter. He began to walk towards the house, rereading the letter the whole way with a large grin on his features.

When he walked into the front door, he found his mother waiting for him, arms crossed over his chest and an unreadable expression on her face. His grin faded away almost immediately and a minute of silence passed between them before Chi-Chi sighed and said, "Well, this certainly isn't the kind of schooling I wanted for you, but if it will control that magic of yours and make _you_ happy…You'd better study hard, Son Gohan, or I'll come and pull you out of that school myself."

"Thanks, Mom," Gohan replied softly. "I know it must be hard for you to let me go so soon, but I promise I'll write and send you gifts and pictures and everything!"

"Oh Gohan," Chi-Chi whispered, unfolding her arms and wrapping them around her son in a tight hug. "Out of all the things I could've hoped for you to be, a wizard was the one thing I wasn't expecting! That and a half-alien, of course, but still! A real wizard!"

"You're proud then? You don't think it's weird at all…?" Gohan asked, pulling away from his mother's embrace to look her in the eye.

"A little bit," Chi-Chi said truthfully, a smile on her face. "It'll take some getting used to, like everything else that's happened to this family, but I'll manage. I'm sure once you get there, you'll be one of the best damn wizards Hogwarts has ever seen pass through it halls! I know you will, Son Gohan! "

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you need to go, Mom?" Gohan asked as he watched his mother slip on a jacket from his position on the stairs. During breakfast that morning-through mouthfuls of chocolate covered pickles-Chi-Chi had announced that Bulma was coming over to take her to the doctor around noon and that she wouldn't be back until dark. While Gohan thought it best for his mother to find out what was wrong with her, he was slightly nervous about meeting Hagrid without her around. "It could just be food poisoning or something. You have been eating a lot of strange things lately."

"I would feel a lot better, Gohan, if I _knew_ what was wrong with me, instead of guessing," Chi-Chi replied, casting a glance at her son. "I have a pretty good idea of what it might be, but I'd rather let a professional take a look incase I'm wrong."

"You have a point, but I'd feel more comfortable with you around when this Hagrid fellow arrives," Gohan said as his mother picked up her purse. "Um…How are we going to afford my schooling for seven years, Mom? I know you explained to me how one zeni equals so many of the…wizard coins, but I don't think we'll have enough money for food, bills, and everything else after my third year of school starts. I've already done the math."

"I told Bulma you were going to a boarding school and she agreed to help support you. Lord knows that woman has enough money," Chi-Chi said, as she looked herself over in the mirror. "And with you gone for most of the year, I was thinking about getting a job in town. After I'm over my sickness, of course."

"That's a good idea," Gohan said and after a moment of hesitation he continued, "Do you think I could buy some other books that aren't on the booklist? There's a lot of them, especially by this Gilderoy Lockhart fellow, but I don't think _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _will tell me what I want to know about the wizarding world."

"I suppose, but only a few Gohan," A car horn sounded outside the Son home and Chi-Chi went on quickly. "There's Bulma! Now, you be good for Hagrid and make sure he has you back in time for supper!"

"Yes, Mom," Gohan sighed. Chi-Chi kissed him lightly on the cheek before she rushed out the door to where Bulma was waiting.

Gohan slowly got up and walked down to the landing. Hagrid wasn't due for at least two more hours Gohan deduced as he glanced at the clock in the hallway (it was only twelve thirty after all) so that'd give him time to eat lunch and read a book.

But Gohan realized, after an hour of waiting, that he didn't want to read or eat, which was a big first. He wanted Hagrid to come already! He was itching to have his first experience in the wizarding world and the suspense was killing him! Hopefully, this would be a _good_ experience; most of his first experience weren't very pleasant or worth remembering.

Putting his book down, Gohan walked over to the sink and began to fill up his glass of water. Suddenly, someone knocked. It wasn't a soft, little knock but a knock that shook the house to the core and resounded throughout. It surprised Gohan so much that he spilled his glass of water down the front of his shirt.

Dropping the glass in the sink, Gohan ran to the front door, and threw it open to find the biggest man he had ever seen in his life. He was at least three feet taller than Piccolo, making Gohan feel even shorter than he already was. His feet were the size of baby dolphins and his hands were just a bit smaller and one of them was clutching a pink umbrella. His moleskin overcoat with all of it's pockets looked even stranger than Dumbledore's outfit yesterday and his beetle black eyes were twinkling at Gohan from behind his mess of hair.

It took Gohan a long time to find his voice again, but when he did, he asked in English, "A-Are you…Hagrid?"

"I jus' migh' be," the man replied and he bent down to Gohan's level to get a closer look at him. "Are yeh Son Gohan?"

"Um…Yes," Gohan replied, trying to keep the awe out of his voice. "Would you like to come inside?"

"I'd jus' have time to talk to yer Mum. We've got a schedule to keep." Hagrid replied, standing up again.

"Oh…My Mom's not here right now. She left a few hours ago to go to the doctor. I think she's sick," Gohan explained, still staring at Hagrid with round eyes. "Should I go get my things then?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll wait out here." Hagrid said, looking over the landscapes of the mountain terrain. "Very nice place yeh got here. Lots o' space and woods…Almos' reminds me o' Hogwarts."

Gohan nodded slightly at him, before slipping inside to turn off all the lights and grab his things. Within two minutes, he was back, shutting the door and locking it behind him. When he turned to face Hagrid, he found that the giant man was looking through his pockets for something of obvious importance.

"Excuse me, Hagrid? How exactly did you get to my house and how are we going to get to London from here?" Gohan asked curiously. The thought of how Dumbledore and now Hagrid could sneak up on him like they had spooked Gohan. He didn't think he was getting _that_ lax in his training!

"I used a Portkey an' now I'm tryin' to find it again," Hagrid replied, still digging through his overly large pockets.

"A…Portkey? What's that?" Gohan asked again, his interest sparking.

"It's a device we wizard's use ter get from place ter place without them Muggles noticin'. Portkeys are designed ter take a person at a designated time ter the place they want to go," Hagrid explained. "Some, like the one I got, don' have a time cast into 'em, so yeh can go back an' forth with it any time yeh want to."

"Interesting. Where does our Portkey end up at?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. It's the pub that serves as the entrance ter Diagon Alley." Hagrid replied as he pulled out a sardine can from his upper breast pocket. "Here it is!"

Gohan stared at the can, then at Hagrid, and then back at the can again.

"_That's _a Portkey?" Gohan asked, disbelief in his voice. "I thought it be a bit more…extravagant than that."

"Mos' Portkeys aren't what yeh'd think they'd be. Gotta keep the Muggles from finding them when we lay 'em out halfway cross the country. Don't think they'd go fer a piece o' trash, do you?" Hagrid said amused.

"Well…no," Gohan responded. "So what do I do?"

"Jus' take hold of it," Hagrid said, holding out the tin can to Gohan. "Once yeh have a good grip on it, it'll activate, and we'll be on our way. Make sure yeh hold on tight. Don' wanna lose yeh, now do I?"

"I guess not," Gohan mumbled. He reached out and grasped the opening of the can tightly.

After just a few seconds of nothing, Gohan unexpectedly felt a tug from behind his navel, his feet left the ground, and the Portkey pulled him ahead in a howl of wind and churning colors. Then, almost as suddenly as it had started, Gohan's feet were back on the ground and he was trying-not very successfully either-to regain his balance.

"Whoa…" Gohan gasped, regaining his breath. Had it not been for the fact that a Portkey was almost exactly like Goku's Instant Transmission, Gohan probably would have thrown up. "That was incredible!"

"Yeh think so? I don' prefer Portkeys meself. Bes' to stick to Apparatin' an' broomsticks, that's fer sure." Hagrid replied, looking quite queasy. He led Gohan away from the corner of the pub and waved to the bartender as they passed. "Portkeys remind me too much o' those damn Gringotts carts."

"Gringotts?" Gohan asked, unsure if this was a new, wizard vocabulary word he should learn.

"Ah, the wizard bank. Speakin' o' which, we gotta go there firs' to exchange that load of Muggle money of yers for our money. Suppose yer Mum explained that already, did she?" Hagrid asked as they stepped out into the tiny courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, she did," Gohan said in an offhanded way as he looked around the courtyard. Was _this_ Diagon Alley? "Where's the Alley at, Hagrid?"

"Here's another one of our tricks, Gohan," Hagrid said knowledgably as he took out his pink umbrella. "Watch closely now."

And Gohan did watch closely as Hagrid's umbrella tip when three up, two over on the wall and then tapped the brick three times. Hagrid removed the umbrella tip and Gohan's eyes widened as the brick began to _wiggle_, almost like it was alive. Soon, the many of the bricks surrounding the first one were wiggling out of the way and forming a gateway into the once stonewall.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Gohan," Hagrid said importantly and he obviously noticed Gohan's jaw on the ground for he continued, "Didn' think there'd be magic in London, did ya?"

* * *

"MOM!" Gohan cried, bursting through the door of his house, packages swinging wildly on his arms and his new owl hooting in a shrill protest. "I have _so_ much to tell you!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Gohan!"

Gohan was careful to drop all his things as carefully as he could (setting his owl on the end table), before running towards the kitchen. His afternoon in Diagon Alley had been simply amazing! He never knew he could find out about so many strange or new things in a day! Hagrid had explained so many new concepts to him, like the school Houses, a quick definition of Quidditch, and something about the defeat of a person named You-Know-Who (but Gohan _didn't _know who) by a boy named Harry Potter, who Gohan had the chance of meeting when Hagrid had come back from Knockturn Alley.

He had also met a second year girl named Hermione Granger - who had enjoyed showing him around Diagon Alley and answering his many questions - and the Weasley family whom he had liked very much. The older twins, Fred and George, had decided "to take him under their wings and put his powers to good use at Hogwarts" after they had caught him catching a falling bookcase in Flourish and Blots. He hadn't met the two other boys, Ron and Percy, but Ginny and he had become fast friends, probably because they were both going to become first years.

"Mom, you won't believe what happened to me to day! Diagon Alley was the best!" Gohan exclaimed, walking into the kitchen to find his mother waiting for him at the stove.

"That's wonderful dear!" Chi-Chi replied, obviously very happy about something other than Gohan's day. "And you know what else is so wonderful?"

"Um…Your doctor's visit went well?"

"Even better than that!" Chi-Chi sighed. She patted her stomach lovingly and suddenly Gohan knew what was coming next. "I'm having a baby! You're going to be a big brother soon, Gohan!"

* * *

The reason why I cut out most of the trip to Diagon Alley was because I knew it was going to take too much time to write. A few other reasons were Hagrid's accent was _not_ fun to write and in all the versions I wrote, it sounded a bit like Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley.

And yes, Gohan is in Ginny Weasley's year. I thought putting him in Harry's year would be too much of a cliché and it would be a major hassle to put him into every adventure they got into. Another good reason is that the only classmate of Ginny's you hear about in the book is Colin Creevy, so I could just slide Gohan in there without removing anyone.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gohan stared indignantly at all his friends who were all laughing quite hard about something that had been said earlier. Almost all of the Z senshi had all gathered at the Son home to celebrate the news that Chi-Chi was pregnant a week after she had found out. The party had gone well; until Bulma had to ask the question Gohan had been dreading she'd ask all night long:

"Gohan, what school are you going to exactly? Your mom only gave me the location, not the name."

That question had caused outbursts from the others who wanted to know why in the world Gohan hadn't told _them_ he was going to a private school in Europe. Vegeta was the only one who wanted to know why he was wasting his time going to _school _when he could be training. Gohan had avoided answering their questions for as long as he could - even going as far as to lock himself into the bathroom - but eventually the truth _had_ to come out, and his friends had reacted the way he knew they were going to.

They _laughed_ and they kept on laughing. Kuririn had turned blue from the lack of oxygen; Yamcha and Muten Roshi were rolling on the floor; Bulma had tears rolling down her face; (Baby Trunks was laughing too, but obviously because he saw everyone else doing it) and even _Vegeta_ and _Piccolo_ had cracked smiles.

"But it's true!" Gohan cried, cutting off their laughter and getting their attention once again. "I _am_ going to a school for wizards!"

"Gohan, that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all week!" Kuririn said, finally controlling himself to get a sentence or two out. "You _can't_ be a wizard!"

"Why not?"

"Because magic isn't _real_," Bulma replied in a sensible tone. "Wizards and witches are just from fairy tales. You can't possibly be going to a school for imaginary beings, can you?"

"But magic is real! And I saw bunches of real wizards with my own eyes!" Gohan said, trying to convince them. "Why do you think this is harder to believe than my Dad being an alien?"

"We have proof of _that_," Bulma said, glancing at Vegeta out of the corner of her eye. "A lot of proof."

Oh, of all the things good and holy…

Gohan felt like tearing his hair out of his head. Why must his friends be so difficult to convince? They'd believe that an evil alien psychopath was going to destroy the Earth, but they couldn't believe in such a simple thing like magic?

"You want proof then? Fine!" Gohan said, standing up and marching up stairs to his room, the others watching in surprise.

After a moment to make sure Gohan was well out of earshot, the warriors rounded on Chi-Chi who had been sitting-quite surprisingly-quietly through the whole matter, sipping her tea.

"And you actually believe this too, Chi-Chi?" Yamcha asked, barely able to keep the amazement out of his voice. "I thought for sure _you'd_ put a stop to this madness!"

"Gohan's telling the truth," Chi-Chi said, putting her cup down. "I wouldn't believe it myself, if Professor Dumbledore hadn't come talk to me first. He's a good man and Hogwarts sounds like an absolutely fabulous place to learn!"

"Chi-Chi!" Kuririn hissed, looking stricken. "For all you know, this is some type of scam! They always go after widows or people with unstable emotions!"

Chi-Chi frowned and shook her head. "I am _not _unstable and I know a liar when I see one! Professor Dumbledore is not lying about magic or the school!"

"How do you know that?" Bulma was cut off when Gohan came back into the living room, heaving a heavy looking trunk behind him. He dropped the trunk on the floor in front of his friends, opened the lid, and pulled a big stack of books. He dropped the books on the coffee table, took out another box from the trunk, and then closed the lid.

"See?" he said, pointing to the books. "Those are all my course books. I have about five more in the trunk for my own personal reading." He then grabbed the top one, opened it to a page he had marked, and pulled out a stick from the other box.

"What _is_ that, Gohan?" Piccolo asked, peering closely at the stick.

"It's my wand," Gohan replied proudly. "It's made of ebony, it's fifteen and a quarter inches long, and its core is a dragon heartstring. Mr. Ollivander said it's good for charms and curses."

"Oh Kami, they've got you sucked in real good," Bulma sighed, shaking her head in total disbelief.

"Um…You might want to back away," Gohan directed, looking at his wand and then back at the book. "I'm still practicing this one and sometimes my wand backfires. I _have_ gotten the unlocking charm mastered, though!"

Most everyone did back away from the table, a few of the men grumbling under their breath and Bulma looking on with total skepticism.

Gohan cleared his throat and pointed the wand at the red roses that Chi-Chi had received. "_Infucatus Viridis!_"

Nothing happened to flowers and Gohan frowned, looking at his wand as though it had betrayed him. He was ready for his friends to start laughing again, but not ready for Bulma's shriek.

"EEK! I'M _GREEN_!" she screamed, leaping to her feet and staring at her hands that were now green along with the rest of her body.

Gohan stared sheepishly at his friends, all-except Piccolo-who were now colored green from the toes on up. He fought the urge to laugh out loud when he spotted Vegeta, who now looked remarkably like an asparagus.

"Sorry about that!" Gohan said over the confusion. "I only meant to turn the flowers green - "

"Son Gohan, you turn all of us back to normal _right now_!" Chi-Chi interrupted. She seemed more upset that she was green than happy that Gohan's magic had worked in some way or another.

"Yeah, turn us back! I can't go on my date looking like this!" Yamcha added. "She'll freak out!"

"This new coloration had better not affect my training, otherwise you are _dead_, Karrarot spawn," Vegeta threatened, glaring at Gohan.

"Um…" Gohan really didn't know how to break this to them. He had a feeling that they were going to be _really_ angry after this announcement.

"Well? We're waiting!" Bulma said, tapping her foot on the floor and looking quite menacing.

"Um…The fact is…I don't know the counter curse to that spell. I haven't learned it yet." Gohan admitted, scratching the back of his head in the typical Son form.

"WHAT?" almost everyone in the room cried at once.

"You mean we're stuck like this _forever_?" Kuririn gasped, looking ready to faint.

"No! Not forever!" Gohan said, shaking his head. "I'll learn the counter curse soon!"

"And if you don't?" Vegeta asked, cracking his knuckles in a threatening way.

"The spell will wear off…_eventually_," Gohan said in a small voice.

* * *

Fortunately for the Z senshi, Gohan did learn the counter curse about three hours later, and turned everyone back to their original coloring. Needless to say, the Z senshi didn't need any more demonstrations of Gohan's magic and left to avoid being changed again.

Before she left, Bulma offered to give Chi-Chi and Gohan a ride to London seeing as though she had a meeting there on the same day Gohan had to catch the Hogwart's Express. Chi-Chi accepted the offer at once and she also brought the subject up of shopping for the new baby in London, which made both women squeal like young girls, much to the dislike of Gohan and Vegeta.

A week and three days after the party, Gohan's trunk was packed, his owl (whom he had decided to name Kinto'un, after the cloud) was in his cage, and he and his mother were at King Cross station, trying to find the platform.

"What number did you say it was, Mom?" Gohan asked, turning to look at his mother who was trailing behind him.

"Platform Nine and three quarters," Chi-Chi answered back, her voice rational. "You don't suppose one of the porters would know where it is, do you?"

"Not unless they were a wizard," Gohan stopped and looked at what number his was on. "Here's platform nine and platform ten is over there! Now what do we do?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, Professor Dumbledore said that to get to the platform you had to run through the barrier between platforms nine and ten-"

"What?" Gohan cried, looking at his mother in shock. It was a good thing they were speaking in Japanese, otherwise they would have been getting even more stares than they were now. "Run through the barrier? But…But that's dangerous!"

"You think running into a brick wall is more dangerous than going into outer space to fight a manic alien lizard?" Chi-Chi cried in exasperation as they walked over to the barrier.

"Not particularly," Gohan replied as he looked over the barrier. It seemed quite solid from this distance. "Should I go first?"

"I suppose so. If it ends up being solid it will hurt you less, after all."

"All right," Gohan gulped, as he pushed his cart towards the barrier. He started to pick up speed as he got closer and closed his eyes right before he hit it. He opened his eyes after he didn't feel any slight pain or hear any crashing noises and found that he was on an entirely different platform. He wheeled his trolley out of the way just as his mother came walking through the barrier, amazement set on her face as well.

"Platform nine and three quarters," Gohan read off one of the signs hanging above. "We did it, Mom!"

Chi-Chi nodded in agreement and said, "Let's go find you a spot, Gohan. There's only ten minutes left until the train leaves."

As they waded through the crowd of students and parents, Gohan watched in amusement as his mother tried to comprehend all that was going on. Professor Dumbledore had only told her the basics of the wizarding world and this must have been a big surprise for her.

Gohan didn't recognize anyone in the crowd from Diagon Alley, but he figured he'd see them at Hogwarts or on the train at least. He and his mother walked to the end of the train and Gohan hoisted his things on board. He dragged his things into one of the compartments closest to the entrance and found it empty, except for another student, which he recognized as Hermione Granger.

She must have seen him as well because she called out, "Gohan! Hello!"

"Hello, Hermione," Gohan replied, remembering to switch into English. "Do you mind if I share the compartment with you? Unless you're sharing it with someone else already."

"It's only Harry and Ron," Hermione said. "And I'm sure they won't mind an extra person in the compartment once they get here."

"Thank you. I'll be back in a few minutes," Gohan said, waving goodbye and walking back to where his mother was standing on the platform.

"You still have a few minutes before the train leaves, Gohan," Chi-Chi reminded, looking at her watch. "You should go get comfortable and find your friends."

"I can do that later," Gohan replied, hopping off the train to stand next to his mother. "Well, this is it. I'm finally going."

"Oh, Gohan," Chi-Chi sniffled, pulling her son into a tight hug. "You be a good boy at school, all right? I don't want to get any complaints about fights or your powers from the staff."

"I'll miss you, Mom. Take care of yourself and don't let the guys bug you about me going to Hogwarts."

"See you at Christmas, Gohan," Chi-Chi replied, pulling away from her son and patting him on the shoulder. "You're father would have been proud that you're going to school."

"You think so? I thought he wanted me to become a fighter?"

"He wanted both of those, but he'd be proud of you no matter what you did. You do know that, right?" Chi-Chi asked, smiling at her son.

"Yes, I know," Gohan replied, returning the smile. "I'll send you a letter along with Kinto'un when my first week's over and don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"That's my boy. Now get back on the train," Chi-Chi said, lightly shoving Gohan backs towards his compartment. "I'll wait until you're on your way before I leave."

"You sure you're not going to come running after the train screaming for me to get off it and come back home with you?" Gohan asked, grinning at his mother, who shook her head in an amused way. "You know how to get back to the real world, right?"

"Of course! What do you take me for? I'm you're mother for crying out loud! Now go before I _do_ change my mind!"

"Bye Mom!"

"Goodbye, Gohan!"

* * *

As it turned out, Ron and Harry never turned up on the train, to both Hermione's and Ginny's surprise. Ginny said that they had been behind her on the other platform and Hermione had voiced her concerns that the other two boys were avoiding her for some reason or other. Gohan was most concerned about the older boys whereabouts when he saw a flying, blue car outside of his window that matched Ginny's description of her family car. He didn't tell either the girls about it because he didn't want to scare them any more than they already were.

The train ride had been rather uneventful for most of the trip, that is, if you forget the visit Draco Malfoy and his crones paid to them. After he had insulted Harry and Ron, Hermione had told Draco to kindly "eat dung" and to get out of their compartment before she cursed him. Crabbe and Goyle had cracked their knuckles at that threat, which reminded Gohan greatly of Vegeta in a dangerous mood, but didn't do anything after Hermione threatened to tell Professor McGonagall once she got to the castle.

When they had reached the station, Hermione bade Gohan and Ginny goodbye as they went off with Hagrid for their journey to Hogwarts across the lake. Gohan and Ginny were in the same boat along with two boys by the names of Derek Hince and Jeffery Baracles, who preferred to be called J.B. Gohan made friends with J.B. easily because they shared some of the same interests and it seemed in no time at all that he was standing before the rest of the school, awaiting to be sorted.

* * *

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall called, holding out the Sorting Hat. "Avery, Joshua!"

Joshua Avery detached himself from the line of students and stepped forward. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and it only took a few seconds before it called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

One of the four tables in the hall cheered as Joshua went to sit down with them. The next student up "Ayers, Lynette!" was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"What house do you think you'll be in, Gohan?" J.B. asked, turning around to look at Gohan as "Bailey, Viv!" was called up. "I'm hoping for Ravenclaw because that's where my Mum was."

"I don't really mind, as long it's not Slytherin," Gohan said, making a face of disgust.

J.B. nodded, but was called away to be sorted before he could ask another question. It took almost a minute for J.B. to be the first sorted into Gryffindor and then another student went up to the hat.

"What house do you want to be in, Ginny?" Gohan asked, turning around to look at his other friend.

"All of my brothers have been in Gryffindor and so have my parents. I really hope that's where the sorting hat will put me," Ginny replied, looking a little nervous. "I don't know what Mum and Dad would say if I didn't get sorted in there. Are you hoping for a specific house?"

"Not really. My Mom would probably want me to be in Ravenclaw since that where everyone smart is put. I don't know about my Dad. Maybe he'd like me in Hufflepuff, seeing as though that's where all the loyal people go and I'm pretty loyal..."

"Well I hope you'll be happy where ever the sorting hat puts you, Gohan," Ginny said, glancing up as "McDoug, Andrew!" was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Yeah, hopefully," Gohan muttered, glancing around the Great Hall.

About five minutes later, Professor McGonagall finally called his name. Gohan stepped out of the small line and walked towards the stool. He sat on it and waited as McGonagall placed the hat on his head. After a few seconds, Gohan heard a voice in the back of his head;

**_Well, well, now…Who have we got here? Son Gohan, eh?_**

_'Um, yes…' _ Gohan replied, although it felt rather stupid to be talking back to a hat.

**_Oh, it's not stupid, Mr. Son, and neither are you. You're very smart…Your mother's doing, I suppose? Well, Ravenclaw would be the place for that, but let me see…You have a load of loyalty and a more than healthy amount of courage. You're also very brave and not afraid to sacrifice anything for the well being of your family. Don't like power very much either, do you?_**

_'Not in the slightest,'_Gohan clarified.

**_Then the only House that I find suitable for you is GRYFFINDOR!_**

Gohan heard the hat shout the last name to the whole hall. He took the hat off and walked towards the cheering Gryffindor table. He plopped down next to J.B. and shook hands with some of the older students.

"Well done, Gohan!" Fred Weasley exclaimed, patting him on the back. "We knew you had it in you!"

"Actually," George admitted under his breath. "we had all our fingers crossed under the table and brought one of our good luck charms with us. We thought for _sure_ you'd be a Ravenclaw."

"Thanks, I guess," Gohan replied as "Weasley, Ginny!" was called and sorted into Gryffindor. There was only one student left in line and he went to Slytherin after the Sorting Hat took a minute or two to decide. Professor McGonagall then took away the Sorting Hat and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, students, to another year of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes beaming at all the students in the hall. "I have a few start of the term notices for you that would be best for your well-being if you listened to them. Firstly, all students should take care to note that the Forbidden Forest is exactly how its name states; forbidden."

Gohan noticed that the Weasley twins grinned at each other when Dumbledore said that.

"Secondly, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has reminded me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors and that several new items have been placed on his list of forbidden objects in the castles.

"Thirdly, Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Those interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And fourthly, I would like to introduce to you, your new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart."

The blond haired man at the staff table stood up and smiled cheekily to the students. Gohan took notice that it was mostly _girls_ who were clapping for him and that the Slytherin table wasn't clapping at all.

"Now let the feast begin!" Dumbledore called over the applause.

* * *

The feast had been amazing and everyone on the Gryffindor table had found it very surprising that Gohan could eat almost everything on the table and still be hungry for dessert.

Gohan had met the other students in his year from Gryffindor, besides J.B. and Ginny. There was Colin Creevy, who was from a Muggle family and he got on Gohan's nerves after only speaking to him for a few minutes. Abianne Maag was a half-blood like J.B. and came from a rich family, but she wasn't snooty about like Draco Malfoy was. Artemus Root was a pure blood and was very entertaining when it came to imitations of Gohan's eating habits. And then there was Clotee Harpern, who was also a pure blood, but she was very shy.

After dinner, Percy Weasley had lead them to Gryffindor tower and showed them where the common room was and their dormitories. Gohan, J.B., and Ginny hung around in the common room after the tour to talk and were interrupted when Harry and Ron finally came through the portrait hole amidst loud cheering and whooping from the older students. Gohan had caught the words 'flying car' and 'Whomping Willow' before he shuffled off the bed, knowing he'd probably hear more about it in the morning.

* * *

"What was all the cheering about last night for anyways?" Artemus asked, as he sat down for breakfast. "It woke me up."

"My brother Ron and Harry Potter flew a car into the Whomping Willow," Ginny groaned, face in her hands. "And Professor Dumbledore sent a letter to my _Mum_ about it last night."

"The Whomping Willow? Are you serious?" Artemus replied, looking excited, until he saw the grave look on Ginny's face. "Oh dear…"

"What's so bad about that?" Gohan asked, as J.B. sat down next to him.

"Bad about what?" J.B. questioned. "Did I miss something?"

"Not yet, " Artemus said, as the morning post came with hundreds of owls.

Kinto'un landed by Gohan with nothing in his talons, but Gohan offered him something to eat anyway. He was about to pick up his fork and start on his pancakes when Seamus Finnigan called out to the rest of the Gryffindors, "Hey, everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!"

Gohan looked up to Ron holding a red envelope with a look of utter terror on his face. Beside him, Harry looked puzzled and Neville was matching Ron's look.

"What's a Howler?" Gohan asked, looking for answers from Ginny, but he found her with her fingers stuffed in her ears and watching her brother open the red envelope.

Suddenly, the whole Hall was filled with Mrs. Weasley's voice, magically magnified so that it was even louder than normal. It was so loud that it made the plates and spoons rattle and probably shook dust of the ceiling. People from other houses were looking around, trying to find who had gotten the Howlers, but Ron had sunken so low in his chair that you could only see his forehead.

"- ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

Mrs. Weasley's voice had stopped and a silence fell over the hall as the Howler caught flame and burned into ashes. A few people laughed and eventually the chatter of the Great Hall started up again. Ron had resurfaced above the table and was trying to eat and Hermione had probably told him something along the lines of 'you deserved it' because he was scowling at her.

All Gohan knew after that incident was that Howlers were very bad and that he never, _ever_ wanted his mother to find out about one.

* * *

So ends chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. Almost all of Gohan's classmates are my original characters. Colin and Ginny are the only ones mentioned from the canon and I just had to go from there.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Dear Mom,_

_Here's my letter, just like I promised! I expect you won't be getting it for another week or so seeing as though Kinto'un can only fly so fast and he has to get over continents. Make sure he gets plenty of rest after he delivers my letter._

_How are you doing? I hope you're well and that your pregnancy is going perfectly normal. Do you know when the baby will be born? I'll try and ask Professor Dumbledore if I can get that week off and spend it with you. Are the guys and Bulma still giving you a hard time about letting me leave to Hogwarts? If they are just show them this letter and maybe it'll give them some faith on my school school's credibility._

_My first week at Hogwarts was great! I got sorted into Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat said that Ravenclaw would have done me some good as well. Ravenclaw is where all the smart people are sorted. Don't worry about that though, Gryffindor's a great place and I couldn't be happier to be in it._

_I've already met some of the older students. Fred and George Weasley and their friend Lee Jordan have taken it upon themselves to show me around Hogwarts and teach me a few tricks of theirs…_

"Now, do you see that suit of armor, Gohan?" George asked, as the four of them peered around the hallway corner during lunch one day.

"Yes. So what about it?" Gohan asked, peering curiously at his newfound friends.

"That's the entrance to one of the secret passageways around the castle," Fred said, nodding importantly. "There's a lot of them, but this is one of the important seven."

"Where's it lead to?" Gohan replied.

"It goes underground and out to the Forbidden Forest," Lee Jordan added. "There are certain areas of it, though, that open up behind tapestries and portraits in the classroom corridors. They lead into all of them, except in the dungeons where potions is held."

"And I suppose this is how Filch gets around so fast?" Gohan stated, a frown forming on his face. He already had an encounter with the nasty caretaker who had tried to blame him and J.B. for a puddle of goop in the Charms corridor.

"You're catching on fast!" George exclaimed, a strange glint in his eyes. "And do you know the _perfect_ way to ruffle Filch's feathers?"

_…Fred and George are a little on the 'wild side,' but they're all right most of the time._

_My housemates are all really wonderful and two of them have become my friends rather quickly. One, is Ginny Weasley (she's the twins' younger sister) and the other is Jeffery Baracles, though he prefers to be called J.B. Ginny is very nice and I can talk to her about almost anything. J.B. has loads of interesting stories to tell and we share a lot of the same interests. His Muggle Dad is a big fan of old Kung-fu movies can you believe my luck? My other dorm mates - Artemus Root and Colin Creevy - are all right, though Colin tends to get on the annoy side with his camera. I have threatened to break it if he ever flashes it in my face again, especially if it's three in the morning and the only reason is because he wanted to get a picture of a sleeping Japanese person…_

_Anyways, classes went very well this week and I think my favorite is going to be Transfiguration if Defense Against the Dark Arts doesn't pick up the pace. Professor Lockhart, the Defense professor, is a complete and utter moron and I am telling the truth! He may have written half the booklist, but he is the most self-absorbed person I have ever met! He hasn't taught us a thing in our first week (besides what his favorite color is, his ideal birthday present, and never to let pixies loose, but the second year class learned that, not us) and he's always making the girls sigh and bat their eyes and other mushy stuff. It's disgusting._

_It's hard to tell who's worse; Professor Lockhart or Professor Snape. At least Professor Lockhart is nice. Professor Snape reminds me of a human Vegeta, if there ever could be such a thing..._

"Can anyone tell me what properties make up the Draught of Living Death?" Professor Snape asked, searching around the classroom for a raised hand or some indication that someone knew the answer. When no hands were raised, he sneered and continued on, "Well, it seems that you all are a bunch of dunderheads, aren't you?"

"Fred and George weren't lying when they said he looks like an overgrown, greasy fruit bat," Ginny whispered to Gohan, which caused him to grin.

"How about you, Mr. Son?" Snape called, as he walked over to their table, his sneer still in place. "Do you know the answer to my question? Or were you, perhaps, paying too much attention to Miss Weasley to actually listen?"

"No, sir,"

"Well, then, would you mind answering my question or does that prove too much of a difficultly for you?"

"Um…I think its asphodel and wormwood, Professor," Gohan replied, slightly unsure. After all, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _was not the most deep and entertaining schoolbook.

"Correct you are, Mr. Son," Snape said, before turning the rest of the class. "Well? Why aren't the rest of you copying this information down?"

_…Professor Snape actually teaches us something useful, but he's not my favorite teacher by far._

_I went to visit Hagrid with Ginny yesterday. I think the only reason she went along, besides my offer, was because she knew that Harry Potter might be around Hagrid's somewhere. I think she has an even bigger infatuation with him than Colin does, although I haven't seen her snapping pictures of him everywhere he goes…_

_J.B. just threw a pillow at me and told me 'to blow the bloody candle out and go to bed already, Gohan.' I better listen if I don't want to be cursed tomorrow morning._

_Love your son,_

_Gohan_

_

* * *

  
_

"J.B.!" Gohan howled, chucking the pillow back across the room. "You made me blot the ink! Now my mom won't be able to read some of my letter!"

"Oh, you're writing a letter, are you?" J.B. replied, poking his head out from behind his hanging curtains. "I thought you were finishing Snape's essay early. I can't let you do that without my help, can I?"

"It's most likely you'd be copying off my parchment during Defense Against The Dark Arts than helping me with it. I've seen your study habits." Gohan said playfully. "And besides, I finished it alrea - Hey!" Gohan cried out when another pillow hit him in the face. "What was that for, Artemus?"

"For being an insufferable know-it-all and keeping me awake!" Artemus responded, throwing back his curtains to glare at his other dorm mates. "Tomorrow might be Saturday, but I want to have a lie in and you two better not be up early like you were on Thursday, shouting about Merlin knows what. And that goes for you too, Colin!"

"Shh! He's sleeping already, you prat!" J.B. warned, throwing a pillow at Artemus, hitting him in the head and messing up his blond hair. "Don't wake him up!"

"Well _you're_ going to wake him up if you keep throwing pillows like that!" Artemus replied, throwing two pillows back at J.B., one of them missing and hitting Gohan again.

"Hey!" Gohan protested, spitting out some feathers from his mouth. "I'm not even in on this argument and I'd like to be left out of it!"

His answer was two more pillows getting whipped at him, one from Artemus and the other from J.B. Gohan safely tucked his letter and ink away before standing up on his bed with a pillow in hand. The other two boys met his challenge and the first Gryffindor pillow fight of the year began.

The pillow fight lasted for almost fifteen minutes and J.B. accidentally woke Colin up when he fell onto his bed, causing Colin to join in the fight. They only stopped when Percy came barging into their dormitory with his pajamas on and told them to stop their infernal yelling or else he'd report them to Professor McGonagall in the morning. They did stop, but were unable to get back to sleep and stayed up to talk for a bit afterwards.

"That stupid pillow fight made me hungry," J.B. mumbled and Artemus nodded his head in agreement. "Too bad we can't have a midnight snack."

"I ate all my chocolate frogs from the train and I don't think Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans would be a nice snack either," Artemus said, shaking his head sadly.

"Well, we could always sneak into the kitchens," Gohan suggested and his dorm mates stared at him. "What? It was only a suggestion!"

"That'd be a brilliant plan despite the facts that it's almost midnight, past curfew, and that we don't even know where the kitchens are," Artemus replied, rolling his eyes. "We'd be caught by Filch and get detentions and points taken away-"

"Oh, Arty you're such a goodie goodie," J.B. interrupted. "Every good Hogwarts student sneaks out once and a while. My Mum did it loads of times with her friends."

"And how many times was she caught?" Colin piped up from the corner.

"A few, but it was because she being stupid and was too busy snogging the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain to be paying attention to if she was hidden or not," J.B. replied, waving his hand in an irritated away and ignoring the grins Colin and Artemus were flashing at each other and the confused look on Gohan's face. "My point is, that if Gohan wants to try and find the kitchens, we should go right along with him."

"I don't need to _find_ the kitchens," Gohan said, drawing attention to him again. "Fred and George already showed me where they are when they gave me that tour during lunch on Wednesday. And we don't have to worry about being caught because I can _feel_ where people are in the castle."

"So _that's _how you've been getting to all your classes on time and without getting lost!" Colin exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Where'd you learn that, Gohan? Is it magic?"

"Well - "

"Of course it's magic, Colin! With all that reading Gohan does, he probably picked the spell up in a book and preformed it on himself!" Artemus interrupted, shaking his head. "So we know where the kitchens are and we have a safe way of getting there…"

"Do I hear any objections for having a little midnight snack with a bit of adventure on the side?" J.B. asked and when no one objected, he hoped off his bed and walked towards the door. "What are we waiting for, gentlemen? Food awaits!"

* * *

"I still don't see how Colin was able to get up at the _crack of dawn_ to go watch Potter for Quidditch practice," Artemus mumbled the next morning, blearily picking at his bacon. "He's insane."

"He's obsessive, that's what," J.B. replied sleepily, running a hand through his wild brown hair.

"He's not _that_ bad," Gohan added, before briefly remembering his letter to his mother. "But he is very annoying."

"You know what else is annoying? Spending _half_ the night trying to find the kitchens and almost getting caught too! I wasn't even in the mood to have a treacle tart when we finally got there last night!" Artemus hissed, glaring at Gohan from his vantage point.

"It's not my fault! The castle looks different at midnight than it does at noontime!" Gohan responded. "At least _I_ didn't have the _brilliant _idea to cast a lumos charm when Mrs. Norris was five feet away!"

"Well you were lucky that that was the _only _charm I cast. I had a pretty good one in mind for a certain thick-headed, spiky haired someone - "

J.B. hadn't even started in on this argument; he was sleeping on top of his pancakes and was beginning to snore. Gohan and Artemus might have kept on bickering, if the Gryffindor girls hadn't decided to come down for breakfast at that moment or if Avery, over in Slytherin, hadn't looked like he was trying to listen on their conversation.

"What was all that noise last night?" Ginny asked, sitting across from Gohan. "We heard a lot of banging and yelling from your area of the tower."

"We had a bit of a row," Artemus replied shortly.

"Percy had to come in and threaten us," Gohan added as he tried to poke J.B. awake. "And then we went to bed."

"Oh, really?" Abianne asked as she sat down.

"Your accusing tone makes me suspect that you don't believe us," Gohan said as J.B. sat up again, shaking his head. "Have any of you girls seen Colin?"

"No, why do you ask?" Ginny replied.

"We just wanted to know if he was back from the Quidditch pitch. He went to watch Harry at four o'clock this morning." J.B. said, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice. "Your brother Ron and his friend Hermione left a few minutes to go watch him as well or to at least make him jealous with all the French toast they brought along for breakfast."

* * *

"Gohan, how in the world did you manage to get twenty-two inches of parchment on goblin wars?" J.B. asked, almost a week later as the two of them walked to their History of Magic class. "I mean, there's enough information and everything, but how did you compress everything into twenty-two inches? You're writing is _huge_ compared to Hermione's and even _she_ can't fit everything she wants in the limit!"

"I just like to keep things simple, I guess. I mean, Professor Binns should know what I'm talking about in the essay, so why should I try to elaborate even more than they do in the textbooks?" Gohan replied, digging through his bag for his wand.

"So your basically admitting you copy out of the textbooks, then?"

"_No!_"

"I was only joking," J.B. laughed as they entered the classroom and took their seats.

As J.B. turned to talk to Artemus and Colin about something, Gohan noticed Ginny was sitting further apart from her friends than normal and that she was writing in a little brown book. He thought at once that the book must be Ginny's diary and he was ready to turn around to allow her some privacy when he noticed that Ginny's quill wasn't moving…yet, writing was still appearing on the page, as if written by an invisible hand.

Gohan knew he was staring at Ginny, but she didn't seem to notice and neither did anyone else in the classroom. He wanted to get a closer look at what the writing said, so he leaned sidewise on his chair, trying to remain as inconspicuous as one could when they were snooping. He had to lean a bit more as some of the letters began to take shape…darn it, why did it have to be in cursive for? He leaned a bit more and finally caught what seemed to be the word of "open" from the invisible writer -

BAM!

Gohan toppled off his unbalanced chair and onto to the floor, drawing attention to himself almost immediately. Most everyone laughed when they saw him sprawled on the floor and he knew that some imitations would be coming his way for weeks. Gohan blushed furiously and got to his feet, setting his chair up the right way. By the time he sat back down and Professor Binns entered the classroom through his chalkboard, Gohan noticed that Ginny had snapped that strange diary closed and had hidden it under her copy of _A History of Magic_.

* * *

Later that evening, Gohan and Ginny were sitting at a table in the common room, doing their Astronomy homework. Astronomy seemed to be Gohan's worst class so far and as Ginny was very good at it, she agreed to help him with that homework as long as he helped her with Transfiguration essays. J.B., Artemus, and Colin had long since went up to the dormitory and there was only a few of the older students still around. Gohan knew this would be the perfect time to ask Ginny about her diary.

"Do you understand now, Gohan?" Ginny asked, pointing to one of the star charts. "When an equinox occurs - "

"I understand, Ginny," Gohan replied, knowing that this was a definite lie. He never understood stars and planets, even though he had once roamed among them.

"You do? Well good!" Ginny put away her star chart and pulled out her Transfiguration book. "Now can you help me with - "

"Hang on a second, Ginny," Gohan said, lowering his voice considerably. Ginny looked him in questioning way, but slowly closed her Transfiguration book back up. "I have a question for you. It's about…well, it's about your diary."

"My diary?" Ginny repeated, looking shocked, but she recovered quickly. "Well you can't read it, if that's what you wanted to know."

"No, no! I would never intrude on someone's personal thoughts!" Gohan replied, shaking his head quickly. "I just wanted to know who was writing back to you in History of Magic today."

Ginny froze.

"Y-You saw that? Is that why you fell off your chair? Because you were reading over my shoulder?" she demanded angrily.

"I didn't see much of _anything_, I swear! I was just curious about the diary writing back to you, that's all." Gohan said honestly. "Could I just see how it works?"

Ginny glanced over her shoulder and then back at Gohan. She reached down for her bag and began to dig through it.

"A-All right then, but you have to promise not to tell _anyone_ about it. Percy might take it away and I like having it around," She mumbled, before pulling out an old, brown diary and handing it slowly over to Gohan.

Gohan reached out and took the diary, deciding to look it over before he actually opened the diary. He noticed the name and the date on it and looked questionably at Ginny.

"Tom Riddle? You mean this diary isn't yours, Ginny?" he asked, observing the diary closely. "Where'd you get it?"

"I found it in my school supplies. Someone must have left it in my Transfiguration book." A red blush crept onto Ginny's cheek at the mention of her second hand things. "But the strange thing about it is that Tom Riddle is still in the diary."

"_What?_" Gohan gaped at her. "He's _trapped_ in there or - "

"No! He's explained it to me when I first asked about it. He's a memory preserved into the pages, not the real thing. He talks back to me and everything…It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket," Ginny explained, smiling as she said the last line. "He understands me like no one ever has before."

Gohan opened the diary and stared at its empty pages. He flipped through all of them, finding no trace of ink whatsoever and no evidence of the conversation Ginny had been having with 'Tom' earlier during the day.

"How does it work?" Gohan asked, picking up a quill and dipping it into some ink.

"Just write something. He'll respond."

"All right then…" Gohan said, putting the quill on the page and feeling even stupider than when he had talked back to the Sorting Hat.

_Hello. My name is Son Gohan._

He watched as his ink shined on the paper for a moment, before being sucked into the pages of the diary. Captivated, Gohan watched as new words from his ink appeared on the page.

**Hello Son Gohan. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come across my diary?**

He looked at Ginny who nodded for him to continue. Under Tom Riddle's words, he wrote:

_Ginny's letting me see how your diary works. I've never seen anything like this…I never knew magic could extend as far as preserving yourself in a diary._

As he waited for Riddle's answer, Clotee called for Ginny from the stairwell-something about missing shoes-and Ginny left the table to go to talk to her, keeping a close eye on Gohan and her diary from there.

**Yes, magic is astounding, isn't it? I've always had a knack for special creations like this…Tell me, Gohan. Are you a Muggle-born?**

This was a question that Gohan and probably hundreds of other muggle-born wizards dealt with everyday. But the way Riddle had asked that question, Gohan had sensed something different about the tone of that phrase then everything else Riddle had written.

Riddle didn't even wait for Gohan to answer the first question. He went on:

**Well, are you a Muggle-born? Are you one of the filthy little Mudbloods that dare infest the wizard society and a great school like Hogwarts?**

Gohan snapped the diary shut before Riddle could write any more.

_'Mudblood. Riddle called me a Mudblood,'_ Gohan thought, staring at the little diary in shock. The Slytherin, Avery, called he and Colin Mudbloods when none of the professors could hear him and Gohan knew Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood at least twice this year. But they way they said it differed so greatly from the way Tom Riddle had.

He pushed the diary away from him, a cold feeling welling up in his chest. Gohan hadn't felt this…well, _threatened _since the likes of Frieza and Cell had crossed his path and this was only a little _diary_, not an overlord of the universe or an evil android. There was something very wrong with this 'memory' of Tom Riddle.

"Are you done with it yet, Gohan?" Ginny asked, noticing when she sat down again that the diary was closed and away from Gohan.

"Y-Yes, I'm finished," Gohan stuttered, taking a lone glance at the diary before Ginny put it back in her bag. Should he tell her about what Riddle had said?

_'No. Ginny's really attached to that diary. It'd hurt her feelings if I told her that I thought there was something wrong with it. I don't think she'd believe me in the first place, either,' _Gohan thought as Ginny opened her Transfiguration book again. _'Maybe Riddle just insults everyone before he gets to know them…Yes…That's probably it.'_

"So, what do you need help with?" Gohan asked, eager to immerse himself into his favorite subject and forget about the diary.

* * *

When Gohan finally went to bed that evening, he couldn't sleep. The thoughts about Tom Riddle's diary kept plaguing him, even when he tried counting sheep. The taunts about him being a 'filthy little Mudblood' kept interrupting his thought process, even when he was thinking about something totally off the subject of the diary.

Gohan was still awake by midnight and was sitting up in bed, looking over his Transfiguration essay and trying to keep his mind off Tom Riddle. He was not succeeding and it was getting quite irritating.

"This is insane," Gohan muttered, hitting himself in the head with his pillow. "Since when have I gotten so paranoid? And what's the big deal with a little, old, brown old diary? It's not a threat! What can a memory of an old Hogwarts student, trapped in the pages of a diary, do to harm me or anyone else for that matter?"

* * *

The plot of Chamber of Secrets is finally coming into play! Yay! I'm surprised on how fast I got this chapter done. I was writing Gohan's letter while I was writing the second chapter and I guess the rest of it just came to me from there. The spell from the second chapter, _Infucatus Viridis_, means 'colored green' in Latin. I forgot to put it in the end of the last chapter.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z or Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4**

Over the next two weeks, Gohan hadn't seen Ginny's diary anywhere. No matter when and where he looked during the day, he never saw it lying about or Ginny writing in it. She never brought it to classes anymore and Gohan supposed she didn't want anyone to see it like he had. He didn't dare ask her where it was either, because she might have thought he was being nosy and would get mad at him.

The issue of Tom Riddle and that diary were still bugging him, sometimes to the point where he couldn't concentrate in classes and when he was doing his homework. The thought would come up at the most obscure moment and he'd end up breaking something in the process. He'd already broken his favorite quill this morning in Charms and trowel in Herbology.

Worst of all had happened in Transfiguration only two days ago. He had been so frustrated over the diary and the fact that he couldn't get his beetle to turn into a button _without_ legs, that he had transformed into a super saiya-jin. He hadn't even noticed it first, (he was too busy whacking his wand on the desk in substitution for his head) but J.B. eventually did…

"Gohan! Hey, Gohan!" J.B. hissed, making sure McGonagall was too busy yelling at one of the Hufflepuffs for dropping the beetle jar instead of paying attention to him. "Gohan!"

"What?" Gohan replied, his nerves frayed. He whipped around to face J.B. and his friend must have noticed the snarl on his face because he edged away from Gohan a moment later. "I'm busy, J.B.! I've got to get this _stupid _thing to turn into a - "

"I know you do, but I think something must have gone wrong with one of your spells!" J.B. said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, your hair's turned blonde! And I think your eyes are blue too!" J.B. exclaimed, pointing to Gohan's hair.

The color immediately drained from Gohan's face and he stuttered, "A-Are you sure?"

"Positive!" J.B. said, cocking his head at Gohan. "And it doesn't look half bad as well. You should keep it that way."

Gohan quickly turned back around and powered down. He had his wand in hand at the same moment to give the illusion that it was a spell he was performing, not some weird ability of his. After Transfiguration, J.B. had asked how he had done that, but all Gohan replied with was a simple, "I don't know."

Following that, Gohan had tried his best to forget that Tom Riddle and his blasted diary ever existed. It was bad enough that they were distracting him from school, waking him up in the middle of the night, and wearing his patience ever so thin, but now they had to push him so far as super saiya-jin transformation? The other three weren't so bad, but he knew the super saiya-jin one was testing the limits. He had _promised _Professor Dumbledore that he would never use his powers on Hogwarts grounds and he didn't know _what_ would happen if Dumbledore found out that they had been used-even accidentally. He knew the punishment would probably be along the lines of suspension or expulsion at the very worst.

But what really tore at his nerves was that all this trouble was being caused by a _stupid little diary! _Something like that could really degrade one's ego and he was certainly not going to mention _this_ in a letter home.

* * *

"Oy, Gohan! Guess what?" J.B. cried, flinging his arms around Gohan's shoulders as they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"What?" Gohan asked tiredly. He wasn't in the mood for any new surprises, especially if they weren't good surprises.

"Flying lessons are starting tomorrow! Isn't it brilliant? The only pity is that we're stuck with Slytherins, _again_," J.B. said and a few of the older Slytherins shot him a glare as they walked by.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Gohan sighed, plopping down at the Gryffindor table beside Artemus and across from Ginny.

"_Wonderful_?" J.B. repeated, sounded scandalized. "That's _all_ you have to say about flying lessons?"

"Mm-hmm," Gohan mumbled, glancing briefly at the food before grabbing an apple.

"You know Gohan, you don't look very well," Artemus stated, glancing Gohan over. "Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey and take a Pepper-up Potion. Ginny's brother made her take one this morning."

Ginny harrumphed at Artemus, but then turned brick red when Colin mentioned having snapping a picture of when smoke had been pouring out of her ears. During this conversation, Gohan had banged his forehead on the table and covered his ears with his hands. He was _not _in the mood for anything social at the moment.

He had been sitting in this position for at least two minutes when someone had begun to tap him on his shoulder. He could hear J.B.'s muffled voice, but decided to ignore it for the time being. He only sat back up when J.B. smacked him round on the head.

"What is wrong with you, Gohan? And what's your head made out of anyway, solid rock?" J.B. howled, waving his throbbing hand in the air.

"Stress," Gohan replied, choosing to ignore the second question. "What'd you need me for?"

"Your owl, Kinty-whatever, just flew in. He's got a letter for you." Artemus said, pointing to the owl on the table in front of Gohan.

"Kinto'un!" Gohan cried ecstatically. All thoughts about Riddle and the diary flew out of his head the moment his eyes caught sight of that bird. He probably would have even hugged it if it hadn't been for the facts that his friends were present and that Kinto'un did _not _look as happy to see Gohan as Gohan did to see him. "Have my lunch."

Kinto'un hooted tiredly and began pecking at Gohan's sandwich. Gohan immediately tore at the letter Kinto'un dropped and began to read it.

_Dear Gohan,_

_I'm quite fine, thank you very much for asking, and my pregnancy is going along just as planned, even though it's only been a few weeks since you last saw me. Bulma and the doctors both think that the baby will be due in late February or early March. I'll tell you the proposed date in your next letter. _

_You'll be happy to know I've already picked out a name for you new brother. And yes, the baby is going to be a boy, even though the ultrasound hasn't proven it yet. I _know_ it's going to be a boy and don't even dare ask why. It's a feeling I've got and I've already gone over with this a million times with Bulma so I'm not going to do it a million times more with you, especially in a letter. I've decided to name him Goten, after your father. Bulma loved the name and I wanted to run it past you before I become set on it, although your opinion wouldn't do much to change it anyway._

_Hogwarts sounds absolutely wonderful and all your friends seem very nice from your descriptions of them. I'm going to have to meet these Weasley twins and Miss Ginny soon. It sounds like you have quite an attraction for her…._

"Mom!" Gohan groaned as he read that line. J.B. noticed his outburst and leaned over-his mouth full of chicken-to try and read over Gohan's shoulder.

"What's it say Gohan?" J.B. asked, his eyes widening at the sight of all that kanji. "Something horribly and utterly embarrassing?"

_…Your friend J.B. also sounds interesting to say the least. I hope to Kami that you're not sparring with him or showing him actual martial arts, especially in your dorm room. _

_Your professors sound quite interesting, except this Gilderoy Lockhart fellow. If he's so inept for this teaching job, than why on Earth was he hired?! I'm not paying Dumbledore to hire professors that don't know what they're teaching! If he still hasn't taught you anything useful by the time you get this letter, you tell me and I'll send a compliant straight to Dumbledore!_

_ I don't have a problem with Professor Snape, however. You're used to Vegeta and if this man is anything like _that _man, you shouldn't have a problem with him. Vegeta was rather offended when he was read the line 'human Vegeta'. I expect you won't be getting any Christmas presents from him in a long time._

"Well that's reassuring. I don't get any Christmas presents, but he'll blow my head off instead." Gohan muttered, once again drawing J.B.'s attention.

"What did she write now? Is it something interesting and life-threatening?"

_I c__an't wait to hear from you again, Gohan. Please write back soon, but let your owl rest for a bit first. He must be awfully tired after that flight. Bulma says hello and Vegeta says to "make sure you get your lazy ass training, Kakarrot spawn." I think it must translate into "Miss you"somehow._

_Love,_

_Mom_

* * *

Gohan was in a considerably better mood after that letter had appeared. He re-read it over and over through the day, focusing more on the line about his new sibling than the line about him being attracting to Ginny. J.B. had eventually pried that information from him and spent the rest of the class periods flashing grins at Gohan and trying to get him and Ginny to sit next to each other.

Gohan was sure by dinner that night that the whole school - except for Ginny _herself_ - assumed that Gohan fancied the Weasley brother's sister. Fred and George had already come up to him, congratulated him on having great taste, and then went so far as to say that he was practically family already, Percy had uncharacteristically told Gohan he had better keep his hands to himself unless he wanted them detached from his body, and Ron was giving him the best protective older brother glare he could muster from his side of the table.

His housemates had even gone as far as to save two seats at the end of the table just so Ginny and Gohan could eat together. Once the two of them had sat down the rest of Gryffindors scooted away to give them more privacy.

"Why's everyone acting so strange all of the sudden?" Ginny asked, obviously noticing that Artemus, J.B., and Colin were making kissy faces at them from down the table. Gohan would have grievously hurt the three of them if he wasn't so sure of the fact that he'd get expelled for doing it.

"I don't know. Maybe it's some kind of disease that only affects no good scheming thick-headed prats!" Gohan called, raising his voice at the last few words to make sure his friends caught the gist of the message. "Or maybe it's just our imagination."

"I think you might be right. Everyone usually acts like this all the time, don't they?" Ginny replied, picking at her food.

"Usually," Gohan responded, noticing with disgust that Professor Lockhart had winked at him and nodding knowingly. If he ever found the git that had passed on this ridiculous rumor onto Lockhart, he'd make sure they'd have the most unpleasant and untimely death that he (or Vegeta or Piccolo) could think of.

* * *

"To mount, hold one hand over your broom and say 'Up'!" Madam Hooch instructed the next day during flying lessons. It was the first period of the day and Gohan could still feel his breakfast still churning inside his stomach. "Well, what are all of you waiting for? Up!"

"Up!" Gohan called and the broom flew into his hand. He grinned with pride as he took notice that others weren't having such good of luck. J.B. and Ginny had gotten both their brooms up after two calls, while Colin and a few others were on their fourth try.

"Still not excited about flying, Gohan?" J.B. asked a few minutes later as Madam Hooch walked around, correcting student's grips.

"I'm excited, just not overly elated. I've never flown with a broomstick before." Gohan blabbed, realizing a second too late what he had let slip.

"You've never flown with a broomstick? But you told me before that you flew all the time in Japan." J.B. replied, a puzzled look appearing on his face. "Oh! That's right! You're from a full Muggle family! Did you mean that you flew on airplanes?"

"Yeah," Gohan said hastily. "That's what I meant…Airplanes."

"At the sound of my whistle, you will kick off, hover for a moment, and then set back down on the ground," Madam Hooch continued, putting the whistle to her mouth a blowing.

Everyone did as they were told and soon they were back on the ground, much to Gohan's disappointment. Just being in the air, even if it had been only for a second, had brought back a sense of natural joy that he hadn't felt since he stopped flying days after the Cell Games. Soon they were all up in the air again, higher this time, and a large grin appeared on his face.

"I love flying!" Gohan cried as he flew past J.B. "It's the best!"

"Of course it is! What else would it be?" J.B. replied, rolling his eyes at Gohan. "Too bad these old brooms don't go faster, otherwise this would really be great!"

Personally, Gohan didn't like the feeling of a broom at all. He preferred flying on his own or at least on the real Kinto'un, but it was still flying all the same. There was nothing like wind rushing against your cheeks and ruffling through your hair to make you forget about all your problems, especially if they were about a stupid old diary.

By the time flying lessons were over with, Gohan and J.B. had been yelled at thrice by Madam Hooch for dive bombing each other, doing loop-de-loops, and trying to wrestle each other off the brooms some fifty feet in the air. She had threatened to give them detention if they didn't stop, but then commented that she hadn't seen two better candidates for future Beater positions since Fred and George Weasley, which was saying something.

Gohan's good mood lasted for the rest of the week, especially since he found out flying lessons would be occurring the rest of October (which was about one week) and into the first part of November. Over the next week, Gohan's attention in school went back up to where it normally was, he wasn't so anxious, he got some sleep, and the diary issue didn't bug him so much any more. Things were back to normal once again, or so Gohan hoped.

* * *

"So are you going to help us, then?" Fred asked eagerly and Gohan blinked at him.

"Halloween's tomorrow?" Gohan replied stupidly. Somehow, Halloween must have snuck up on him. He swore that he checked his calendar yesterday and it said that Halloween wasn't until next week…or maybe in two weeks…

"Of course it is! Where have you been, Gohan?" George questioned.

"Here," Gohan replied, once again, stupidly.

Fred and George looked at each other and then back at Gohan. Fred sighed, looked around the common room for a first year, and then yelled to his sister, "Oy! Ginny! Did you have potions today?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ginny said, looking up from her Charms homework. She then spotted Gohan and started to giggle.

"What'd Snape feed him?" George demanded, looking exasperated.

"A Dunce Potion," Ginny giggled.

"A Dunce Potion?" the twins repeated, glancing at Gohan again who probably had no idea what was going on.

"The git got all hot and bothered that Gohan was being smarter than him, so he gave him that to make him thick for the rest of the day. McGonagall was _furious_ with him!" J.B. added, grinning at his friend. "It won't wear off until tomorrow, at the very most - "

"What?" the twins cried again.

"But we need Gohan to pull off this skilled and masterful prank! We can't do it with him being…_dimmer _than an average Slytherin!" Fred howled, looking shocked.

"Why does Snape always pick on Gryffindors? I don't see him giving out Dunce Potions to _Ravenclaws_ on a daily basis!" George added, looking furious.

Both twins stomped off to find Lee Jordan and complain of this injustice, leaving Gohan by himself and very confused. A few minutes later, J.B. came over to ask him a question about Charms, but ended up letting Gohan copy the whole essay.

Almost an hour later, Gohan's intelligence was slowly returning, but J.B. still didn't trust him enough to get back to the dormitory by his own power.

"If you had trouble finding the bloody table in the Great Hall at lunch, you're going to have trouble getting to our dormitory!" J.B. scolded, pulling Gohan out of the chair. "Now grab your things and follow me!"

"J.B., I'm fine, really!" Gohan replied, exasperated. "I can divide numbers now! Forty-five divided by nine is five! See? I'm normal!"

"Oh yeah? Spell _bureaucracy_."

"B-u-r…" Gohan tried to concentrate on the word, but failed miserably. "All right! I can't spell that word, but neither can you!"

"So? You usually can spell words like that and this proves that you're incapable of going places on your own brainpower! Now _move_!"

As J.B. marched Gohan towards the stairs, Gohan noticed that Ginny was still down in the common room _and_ - if he really looked closely - she was writing something! Considering his state, he was probably jumping to conclusions, but he couldn't help resisting the urge to see if it was Riddle's diary was writing in. It was a good thing Ginny was sitting at one of the tables near the stairwell; Gohan really didn't feel like having another close encounter with Riddle again.

Gohan pretended to be interested in what J.B. was saying about Quidditch. He didn't understand the game at all, really. He had to see the darn thing being _played_ before he'd be able to comprehend it, although Oliver Wood and Ron hadn't seen any sense in that logic. They had both left Gohan wondering something along the lines of "What's _not_ to understand?" when they approached Ginny's table, as to remain inconspicuous to her. (Fred and George had taught him the top ten ways to do that. That was yet another thing he had to thank those Weasley twins for, along with that detention he had gotten from Filch on Monday.) Making sure she wasn't paying attention to him, he took a quick look at what she was doing -

And sure enough, it was Riddle's diary she was writing in, although it was discreetly hidden in her Astronomy charts. Gohan craned his neck a bit more and saw that there was only one word written - in Riddle's handwriting - on that particular page:

**Tomorrow.**

As if sensing Gohan was looking, the word quickly dissolved back into the pages of the diary, leaving a completely blank paper. Then, Ginny was picking up her quill and was about to write an answer -

THUNK!

Gohan missed the entrance to the staircase completely and ran straight into the wall. His books and papers went flying as he fell onto the floor, causing J.B. to turn around and Ginny to look up in surprise.

"Ow!" Gohan cried, rubbing his forehead in pain, even though it didn't hurt _that_ much. He swore in Japanese under his breath and sat back up to be greeted by J.B.'s 'I-told-you-so' look.

"See what I mean, Gohan? You're still thick enough to believe you can walk through walls!"

* * *

_'Tomorrow…What did Riddle mean by that?' _Gohan thought the next morning at breakfast. He hadn't been able to think about the message last night, with the Dunce Potion clouding his mind and J.B. doing horrible impressions of him falling off chairs and running into walls. Now that it was morning, however, the message came back to him full force. _'What's so great about tomor-I mean today? Besides that it's Halloween, after all.'_

Next to him, Ron was complaining to Harry about some Death Day party that they had to go to tonight and Hermione was scolding him about it. Colin was hovering nearby Harry (camera in position to catch every breath-taking adventure breakfast held) and the twin's were snickering about something or another. Ginny hadn't come down yet and he had heard from Abianne that she was feeling rather ill and might not come for classes.

_'Well I'd feel ill too, if I had an rude, talking diary,' _Gohan thought with a frown as he watched Kinto'un pick at his left over bacon rinds. _'Maybe she _is_ coming down with something. She did look really pale yesterday in Potions, but maybe that was because I was drooling on my textbooks.'_

He scowled at the memory of that incident and then helped himself to another piece of toast. Maybe Riddle had meant nothing by the word tomorrow. Maybe that was he way of saying goodbye or 'I'll talk to you later'. Or maybe he had reverted into a daily planner instead of a snide little Slytherin memory. Gohan had done research about Tom Riddle the day after he had found out about him. His middle name was Marvolo, he had been in Slytherin, and he once was Head Boy.

Gohan brushed off whatever 'tomorrow' could mean and went on with his classes for the rest of the day. Ginny never did show up for classes her classes and wasn't at the Halloween feast either.

Gohan was halfway through his seventh piece of pumpkin pie when the dancing skeletons began their entertainment. Something was wrong with their routine, however, because one of them would start doing something entirely different all of the sudden or two of them would start to tango during a river dance performance. And instead of doing their regular finale, all the skeletons ended up doing the moves and singing along to Michael Jackson's hit, "Beat It".

The skeletons swore they would never perform at Hogwarts again and went stomping out the door. Fred and George were given a week's detention by Professor McGonagall and had fifty points deducted from Gryffindor. None of the other Gryffindors cared about the lost points; they were still busy laughing over the skeletons.

* * *

"Why couldn't I have been involved in that one?" Gohan asked as he, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan walked up the stairs towards the second floor.

"You were too dumb to do anything, Gohan," Fred chuckled, glancing at his younger friend.

"We were going to ask you about some popular Japanese song - " George said.

"- which would have been _bloody _hilarious to hear." Lee interrupted, grinning.

"But we ended up asking Colin about a popular American, Muggle song instead. He showed us that 'moon walk' thing and…" George stopped dead in his explanation as they turned around the corner where they seemed to be a very big hold up going on.

"What the devil?" Fred asked, craning his head over the others in front of him. Gohan could see his eyes go wide and he exclaimed, "_Bloody hell!_"

George, Lee, and Gohan all tried to look over him, but Gohan was still quite short and it didn't make any difference for him. Finally, someone moved in front of Gohan and he saw what everyone was gaping at and then he gaped too.

Standing in the center of the whole crowd was Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all three of them looking shocked and quite nervous. Behind them, on the wall was a shocking sight; Mrs. Norris was hanging off the torch bracket and she looked almost to be dead. Most disturbing, however, was the message on the wall that read:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

There was a horrible silence in the hall that was soon broken by a call that could only come from Draco Malfoy.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!"

* * *

End chapter four! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this fan fic! It makes me feel all warm inside! A special thanks to **Burenda** who advertised this fic in her fic Wish For The Past, which is a really great piece of work by the way. I'm such a brown noser!

I'll try and get my other works updated soon, but for now look for updates on this one at least weekly. I LOVE this fic!

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

For the next few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. When he wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, however, he was sulking through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking happy."

Gohan and J.B. had been victims of such accusations and were saved from an unworthy punishment by Professor McGonagall, who was coming around the corner at the time. She had told Filch that Mrs. Norris would be back in no time and that he'd better stop sulking if he wanted to keep his job.

The incident also had a strange effect on Ginny. She seemed rather disturbed over Mrs. Norris's fate and according to her brothers she was a great cat lover. She hadn't liked it at all when Ron tried to reassure her that Hogwarts was better off without Mrs. Norris in it.

* * *

"He's an insensitive prat, that's what," Ginny declared sourly to Gohan as they walked to Transfiguration on Wednesday. "The poor cat didn't do anything and he's glad it's been Petrified!"

"Well, Mrs. Norris was a big pain in the neck," Gohan replied and Ginny shot him a glare. "I'm just saying while you may like her, other people don't."

"Hmph!"

Gohan rolled his eyes at his friend. He knew what she was doing now was just an act. She was scared about that attack and was trying to cover that up by being upset over Mrs. Norris instead. Everyone was worried, scared, or upset over the attack. Everyone except Gohan, that is. He was probably one of the only students not in the least bit troubled by the attack on Mrs. Norris. He figured this probably had something to do with all of his past experiences in strange and mysterious things.

Still, he was curious about the Chamber of Secrets. Gohan was quite sure by now that 'enemies of the heir' meant Muggle-borns and that the Chamber had _something _to do with Slytherin, but that was close to all he knew. He couldn't find a copy of _Hogwarts: A History _anywhere in the library (Hermione couldn't either, much to Gohan's distress) and he was now regretting that he had passed up an opportunity to buy the book in Flourish and Blotts.

"What were you saying, Ginny?" Gohan asked, drawing himself back into their conversation.

"I was wondering if you'll sit with me during the Quidditch match on Saturday," Ginny said, looking at him questioningly. "Not as a _date_ or anything. I just overheard Colin telling one of his Hufflepuff friends that he was going to ask me to sit with him - "

"And you need an excuse to get away from him?" Gohan said with a lighthearted grin and Ginny turned red.

"In a matter of speaking," Ginny replied, shrugging her shoulders. "So, will you?"

"Anything for you, darling," Gohan said with a smirk that he could have only picked up from Muten Roshi or Yamcha. Ginny turned red again and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Quit that!" she scolded, glaring at him. "If you keep that up, people will start to think we _fancy_ each other again!"

Unfortunately for Gohan, Ginny had found out about the absurd rumor from one of the other Gryffindor girls and she had ignored him for the better part of the week. Only after Gohan had got down on his knees - when the common room was full, no less - and begged for her forgiveness had she started talking with him again. After that, Ginny boxed anyone who mentioned the words Gohan, Ginny, and fanc' in the same sentence.

"Sorry, Ginny dear," Gohan said, smirk still in place on his face. The smirk faded instantly when he saw Ginny sending a death glare his way and he stayed a few steps ahead of her the whole rest of the way to Transfiguration so she wouldn't be able to hit him again.

Gohan and Ginny took seats near the front of the classroom just as McGonagall came hurrying in after them. It seemed she had had another run-in with Professor Lockhart, which probably put her up to give a pop quiz over transforming water into milk. They were _supposed _to read that chapter before this lesson and Gohan could tell by the looks on some of his classmates' faces that _they _hadn't read and outlined the chapter like _he_ had.

Three minutes and two seconds later, Gohan handed in his quiz and had finally broken Hogwarts' fastest quiz time, including the time set by a student named Sirius Black when he handed in a Charms quiz with only Quidditch players' names for the answers. Gohan felt very proud of himself for that small accomplishment and properly ignored the note that J.B. threw at his head, which read, '_Gohan, you Ravenclaw-wannabe, over-achiever!'_

During the twenty-two minutes that it took the rest of his classmates to finish their quizzes, Gohan made a funny drawing of the Slytherin, Joshua Avery (Why did Gryffindors have to share _two _classes with Slytherins? It was bad enough they had double potions on a Monday morning with them, but Transfiguration too?) and noticed that Professor McGonagall was rather - for lack of better word - _twitchy _today. She had dropped her prize quill three times already (not counting when Gohan had handed in his quiz) and her eyes constantly darted to the door and back every few moments.

Gohan figured at once her twitchiness must be due to either the Chamber of Secrets or the evil grins Fred and George (which usually meant there was a prank coming) had been sporting at breakfast that morning. He decided to go with the former, seeing as though the twins _always _had those grins on their faces.

So, seeing as though McGonagall was _already _agitated over the Chamber, it wouldn't do any harm for him to ask about the bloody thing. Or so Gohan was hoping. While Professor McGonagall had a soft spot for him, she had a wicked temper that could be provoked at any moment.

"Now, for today's lesson - " McGonagall began, before she spotted Gohan's hand high in the air. "Yes, Mr. Son? Do you have a question about the lesson?"

"Um…Not exactly, Professor," Gohan replied, putting his hand down. "I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets."

The class's attention level shot up so suddenly and so fast, it probably would have given McGonagall a heart attack, had she not be focusing her beady eyed glare at Gohan.

"This is Transfiguration, not History of Magic, may I remind you Mr. Son," McGonagall said ill temperedly. "Has Professor Snape fed you a Forgetfulness Potion recently?"

"_No!_" Gohan cried, amongst the sniggers of the Slytherins. "I was just wondering, seeing as though we don't have History of Magic until Friday, if you could tell us the legend."

"What he's trying to say, Professor," J.B. said, obviously catching onto Gohan's plan. "is that we'd rather hear the legend from someone as _smart _and _talented _as you, than from an old fuddy-duddy like Professor Binns."

There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the class and McGonagall scowled at J.B.

"Flattery will get you no where with me, Mr. Baracles," J.B. cringed as McGonagall used his last name. "_but_ I suppose I'm never going to get this lesson taught now that this subject has been brought up."

Gohan stared in shock as McGonagall put down her wand and then turned back to the class. She was actually going to tell the legend during a class? What was the world coming too?

"Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizard of the age. The four houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." McGonagall began, pacing in front of her desk and eyeing all of them to make sure they were paying attention. "They built the castle together to teach young students about magic and sorcery. They worked together for quite some time, but then disagreements arose."

"I wonder why," Joshua Avery drawled from the back of the room, shooting glares at the Gryffindors.

"If you would rather tell this story, go right on ahead, Mr. Avery," McGonagall said, glaring at the boy before continuing. "Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about the students who were admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that students from Muggle parentage were untrustworthy and would cause the downfall for Hogwarts. After a while, there was an argument on the subject between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Slytherin left the school shortly afterwards."

"Nasty, old git," Artemus mumbled his breath.

"This is where the history books end on the subject, but for many years the legend of the Chamber of Secrets has clouded the story. The legend tells that Slytherin built a hidden chamber in the castle, which the other founders knew nothing about." McGonagall paused, looking at them again. "Slytherin, according to legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none but his own true heir would be able to open it. The heir alone would be able to open, unleash the terror within, and use it to purge the school of all those who were unworthy to study magic."

McGonagall finished with that, looking shocked at the utter silence that had befallen her class. Gohan broke that silence by raising his hand and asking, "Professor, what do you mean by the horror within?"

"It is believed that some sort of monster is living within the Chamber. A monster of which only the Heir of Slytherin can control." McGonagall stated. She saw some of the classes terrified looks and thus continued on in an exasperated tone. "There's no need to be worried. The school has been searched dozens of times and no evidence of a secret chamber has been found. I would hardly get into such fit of worry about it."

And with that she turned back to the board, picked up her wand, and began to teach her lesson.

From behind him, Gohan heard Avery say very loudly so that the rest of the class could hear it too, "Well, that settles it then. Potter's the Heir of Slytherin."

"What?" Colin asked in a baited whisper, turning around to stare at Avery. "_Harry_? No!"

"Was I talking to you, Mudblood?" Avery said with disdain. "I think not."

"Say that again, Avery?" Artemus growled, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Mr. Root and Mr. Avery! Would you please pay attention?" Professor McGonagall barked from the front of the classroom. Artemus turned back around in his seat, Colin following the suit hesitantly. Gohan blocked out McGonagall's teaching to hear what Avery was saying.

"Like I said, it's bound to be Potter. I always suspected he wasn't _good_ enough to be a Gryffindor." Avery went on to his friends. "And everything fits, doesn't it? Filch caught Potter messing up the castle and BAM! The next thing he knows, his mongrel of a cat is Petrified. And Potter was first at the scene, wasn't he? I say everything's pointing to him…"

* * *

"Do you think what Avery was saying is true?" J.B. asked, as they left Transfiguration. "That Harry's the Heir of Slytherin?"

"No," Gohan replied quickly. "Harry _can't _be. He's a Gryffindor and the Sorting Hat would have put him in Slytherin for sure if he was descended from Slytherin himself." Gohan eyed J.B. skeptically before continuing. "Do _you _think it's possible?"

"Well, that slime Avery was right about the circumstances being suspicious and everything, but I can't see Harry doing something like that to Muggle-borns. I think his mum was one…"

Up ahead of them, the Boy Who Lived was just rounding the corner and the two boys stopped their discussion immediately. Colin, who was traveling behind them by a few feet, let out a gasp of surprise and pushed past them to meet up with Harry.

"Hiya, Harry!" Colin cried as he passed.

"Hullo, Colin," Harry sighed in an exasperated tone.

"Doesn't he get the hint that Harry never wants to talk to him?" Artemus asked in a disapproving tone as he caught up to Gohan and J.B.

"Harry - Harry - a boy in my class has been saying you're -" Colin began, but Colin was so small that he couldn't fight the tide of people bearing toward him from the Great Hall and he managed to squeak out, "See you, Harry!" before disappearing.

"That _prat_!" J.B. hissed, hurrying forward to catch up to Colin as they passed Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "You don't walk up to someone and tell them that they're supposedly the Heir of Slytherin! Does he really expect Harry would want to hear something like that after he's already been accused by Filch?"

Perhaps he just wanted to let Harry know what the Slytherins are saying about him," Artemus defended, but there was a frown on his face. "Avery probably only told us about his suspicions about Harry because he wanted to draw attention away from the real culprit, anyway."

"Someone from his own house then?" J.B. asked. "Who would it be?"

"Let me think," Gohan replied, rolling his eyes. "How about Malfoy? He's definitely evil enough, he hates Muggle-borns, and I've heard his whole family has been in Slytherin. Sounds like Heir material to me."

"Good point, although I wouldn't put it past the rest of them." Artemus added. "That is, if there really _is_ a Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

The rest of the week came and went very fast without little mention of the Chamber of Secrets in public, but in their common rooms it was a different story. The boys in Gohan's year sometimes ended up having heated debates over who the Heir of Slytherin could possibly be during the middle of the night and Gohan had caught Hermione researching (and actually planning to make) a Polyjuice potion for the very reason of finding out who the Heir is. He had promised not to tell anyone (Hermione had threatened to hex him if he did) and then offered his help if she ever needed it.

On Friday, Gohan had gotten into a scuffle with a rather big and troll-looking, seventh year Slytherin after he had used some colorful language to insult the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Professor McGonagall had to come to pull both boys apart and give detention to the seventh year, but that was before she found that Gohan had been winning and had given the other boy a black eye.

Needless to say, he was the one who got a detention and twenty points deducted from his House. By the time the story got around the school, Gohan was legend among the first years and quite a few of the older students as well. Ginny and Hermione were some of the few that weren't pleased with his actions at all.

* * *

"I thought you were more mature than that, Gohan," Hermione said, glaring at Gohan from across the dinner table. "Picking fights? _Honestly_."

"Chill out, Hermione," Ron replied, rolling his eyes at her before turning to Gohan. "That was amazing what you did, mate. None of the other seventh years would even _think _of taking on Warrington - "

"He's one of the beaters on the Slytherin team," Oliver Wood added from down the table as he helped himself to the potatoes. "Flies like a sloth, that one does. Too bad you didn't knock him out cold."

Gohan grinned sheepishly at all the attention being poured on him. He was tempted to tell them that he could have easily knocked Warrington unconscious for three weeks, but he knew that wouldn't impress Hermione or Ginny very much.

"What I don't understand is why you started fighting with him anyways," Ginny said, narrowing her eyes at Gohan. "I was with you the whole time and I didn't see anything that could have provoked you like that."

"Oh, well…I heard him say some nasty about the Quidditch team as we passed by," Gohan mumbled. "And when I asked him to repeat it, he did. Didn't you hear him?"

"I heard him," J.B. said, nodding. "I would recap what he said, but I'm quite sure McGonagall would hear me, give me a detention, and then make me go wash out my mouth with soap because it's so foul."

A couple people laughed, but Gohan didn't join in. Next to him, Ginny seemed to be staring into space and not paying attention to her dinner or anything going on around her. It took two prods from Gohan to get her attention back to him.

"I wouldn't stare like that if I were you," Gohan said with a small grin. "Or people will start thinking you've traded brains with Loony Lovegood over there."

"As if," Ginny replied, returning his grin and glancing towards the Ravenclaw table where a first year girl by the name of Luna Lovegood was sitting at the end reading a magazine. "She's probably reading the bloody Quibbler again. Never puts it down…Anyway, what did you need me for?"

"What time do you want to meet for the match?" Gohan asked, lowering his voice so Ron wouldn't hear and accuse him of setting up a date with Ginny.

"How about we meet in the Great Hall after breakfast?" she suggested, playing with her carrot stick. She looked at him and smirked. "But then again, knowing your appetite, the match would be over with by the time you finished breakfast."

* * *

Unlike Ginny had predicted, Gohan finished breakfast an hour and half before the match and they were sitting in the Gryffindor bleachers with everyone else way before the teams came out. Ron was busy trying to explain Quidditch one more time with Gohan and he wasn't following at all. Eventually Ron gave up ("What's so bloody hard to understand about _Quidditch_?!") and went to sit with Hermione, muttering under his breath.

It was raining before the match even started and most of the school was huddled under umbrellas or had charmed themselves to repeal water. Gohan's robes and spirits were damp by the time the teams came out onto the pitch. He had voiced his concern over the match being canceled and once again was given a disbelieving look via Ron.

"Blimey! I thought I'd never see someone who's as ignorant about Quidditch as you are, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione frowned at him and Gohan bristled.

"Well I'd like to see how ignorant you are when it comes to my sport. Do you even know what a round-house kick is?" Gohan asked coolly. Ron turned red and didn't say anything about Gohan's lack of Quidditch for the rest of the match.

All in all, Quidditch wasn't half that bad, Gohan reasoned as he watched the scarlet and emerald players zoom around the pitch. Although he didn't see the _point _of the game at first and had to be constantly reminded by J.B. or Ginny what the purposes of each ball were, he eventually caught on in time to realize that one of the Bludgers was acting very strangely.

Instead of going after every single of the players, it seemed to be focused just on Harry. Every time Harry would shake it off, it would come hurtling back at him, trying take him off his broom. Fred and George were trying their best to keep the Bludger from murdering Harry, but were ignoring the other one that had just prevented Angelina from scoring. Soon afterwards, Wood called a time out and the team was huddled together, obviously discussing the Bludger issue. Gohan strained his ears enough so he could catch Fred (or was it George?) telling Oliver that this was all his fault because he told Harry to 'catch the Snitch or die trying'.

Soon afterwards, the match was back on and the Bludger was still chasing after Harry. Gohan could hear the Slytherin side laughing and commenting on how stupid Harry looked. ("HARRY! KNOCK MALFOY OFF THAT BLOODY BROOM!" Ron had yelled in retaliation to the Slytherin taunts and Hermione made him sit back down before he could cause any more problems) Eventually, the Bludger caught up to Harry. He was floating in midair, apparently staring in shock at Malfoy for some reason or another when the Bludger hit his arm.

From the wince of pain on Harry's face, the 'oooos' from the Gryffindor crowd, and the frantic clicking on Colin's camera, Gohan could tell that the arm was broken. But even a broken limb didn't stop Harry from diving at Malfoy, who flew out of the way just in time to see Harry catch the Snitch which had been floating over his shoulders. The crowd roared at his spectacular catch and then some people shrieked when Harry slipped off his broom and fell to the muddy ground.

Hermione and Ron instantly got to their feet and rushed down to the pitch, shortly followed by Colin with his camera swinging madly around his neck.

"Honestly, doesn't he ever suspect Harry might not _want _something as mortifying on this on film?" Artemus asked with exasperation as he, J.B., Gohan, and Ginny joined the small crowd of Gryffindors huddled around Harry. It was then that Gohan noticed Professor Lockhart was on the scene and that Harry had regained conscious in time to get flashed with Lockhart's sparkling teeth.

"Oh no, not you," Harry moaned.

"Poor lad, doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart replied swiftly to the Gryffindors, although Gohan was sure Harry knew _exactly _what he was saying. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"NO!" Harry cried quickly. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…"

He tried to sit up, but seemed unable to from the strain of his broken arm. Then it he seemed to realize that Colin was nearby because he said quite loudly, "I don't want a photo of this, Colin!"

"Lie back Harry," Lockhart interrupted "It's a simple charm I've used countless of times-"

"I don't like the sound of this," J.B. whispered to Gohan, covering up Harry's remark and Wood's comment about Harry's catch. "Lockhart's going worsen the injury, not help it!"

Oblivious to Harry's pleas, Lockhart waved his wand and then pointed it at Harry. There was a flash and the crowd drew a collective gasp when they saw what had happened to Harry's arm. Even Gohan drew in a breath, although he had probably seen-and felt-worse. Poking out of the end of Harry's robes was what looked like a rubber arm.

"Ah. Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is," to emphasis what ever point he was trying to prove, Lockhart took hold of Harry's arm and bent it backward, a feat that should not have been normally capable. "the bones are no longer broken!"

"_Broken_?" Ginny whispered shrilly from Gohan's side. She looked ready to faint at the sight of Harry's arm. "He's gone and removed the bones!"

* * *

Following the Quidditch match, there was a small party held in the common room. With the Gryffindor Seeker still in the hospital wing to re-grow his bones, many people felt that they should wait until _tomorrow _when Harry would be back to celebrate, but Ron told them Harry wouldn't mind and then yelled at Fred for stealing his Chocolate Frogs.

A few hours into the party, Ginny disappeared from the common room. Not many people besides Gohan noticed and the twins told him that Ginny always went to bed early, a habit which they had been trying to break for the longest time. At a quarter to twelve, Percy came striding back down the staircase-prefect badge on-to tell them to stop partying, otherwise he'd go get Professor McGonagall. It was then that George told Percy something that probably would have translated into, "Screw you!" had they been in America. In retaliation, Percy threatened to tell Mrs. Weasley who exactly turned Ron into a hiccupping bullfrog last summer.

So the party ended after much grumbling and everyone went to bed. Even Gohan feel asleep immediately, thus he didn't feel two extra kis wandering around that night when they weren't supposed to be…

* * *

"Where's Colin?" Gohan asked suddenly. He had woken up late that morning and was now enjoying a thoroughly big brunch. Artemus and J.B. had joined him at the table, their faces unusually grave. "I haven't seen him all morning."

"You won't be seeing much of him any more, mate," Artemus replied softly, looking at the floor.

"Why not?" Gohan questioned, putting his roll down.

"Haven't you heard, Gohan?" J.B. said incredulously, but his tone was soft like Artemus's. "All the girls have been bawling their eyes out for hours - "

"What happened?"

"Last night, Colin went to go visit Harry up in the hospital wing," Artemus explained, taking a deep breath. "Only he never got there."

"Colin's been Petrified, Gohan."

* * *

Sorry with the delay of this chapter. I should have gotten it done days ago, but I kept putting it off. Also another something that delayed this chapter was the release of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. I had to read that and then sit in a depression for a week because my favorite character died. *sniff* If everyone will take notice, that character, Luna Lovegood who was introduced in this chapter was mentioned in OotP. _Finally_, some canon characters in Ginny's class.

**Phire Phoenix: **I'm glad you noticed the _Artemis Fowl _connection. I'm a big fan of those books as well. I'm pretty sure you're the one who pointed it out, although I can't find the review that you wrote.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and please do it again!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

**Chapter 6**

In the days following the attack on Colin Creevy, the air was thick with rumors and suspicions. Most of the first years moved along the corridors in groups, as though they thought they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone. Hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade of amulets, talismans, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Many students from all houses were buying such things in hopes to ward off the attacker.

Gohan was quite sure he was the only levelheaded person left in his dormitory by Monday evening. Even though he was distraught over Colin like everyone else in his year, he wasn't going overboard on the situation like _some_ people were. J.B. and Artemus, for example, had strung amulets around the room, placed a horseshoe over the entrance, and even had the gall to ask Gohan to perform a ridiculously complicated charm that involved hiding the location of their whereabouts through a Secret-Keeper.

Gohan was tempted to slap some sense into them, but begrudgingly placed an Alarm charm on the door that would alert them the instant someone foreign entered their dormitory.

The boys in Gohan's dorm weren't the only ones in Hogwarts acting in total paranoia. He knew of many Hufflepuffs that had bought quite the amount of protective devices and that they had gone out of their way to request a new password every day for the entrance into their dormitories. There were even rumors that something called a Foe Glass had been installed in the Ravenclaw common room and the bathrooms as well.

The only students who weren't behaving like this were the Slytherins because they were in the right house, and the Weasley twins who found the whole thing to be quite funny. In an attempt to 'cheer' Ginny up, they took turns covering themselves in furs or boils and leapt out at her from behind statues. Percy had made them stop, threatening to owl Mrs. Weasley with the news that Ginny was having nightmares because of them.

* * *

"While you attend Hogwarts, you have the choice to go home or stay at here for the holidays," Professor McGonagall explained one morning during the second week of December. As she talked to them, she held up a clipboard for all of them to see. "Those of you who want to stay are to sign on this list."

She handed the clipboard to one of the students in the front row who quickly passed it on to Abianne, who was sitting beside him. Ginny and Luna Lovegood were the only people who signed the list to stay behind out of the whole class.

"Everyone else is probably too scared to hang around with the Heir of Slytherin running around," Ginny said in a would be calm voice after Gohan had voiced this fact during lunch. "Percy says that not many people stay behind anyway. I'm only staying because Mum and Dad are going to visit Bill."

"Your brother in Egypt, right?" Gohan asked, shoveling some turkey in his mouth as Ginny nodded in confirmation. "Well, I'd certainly stay around to keep you company, but I promised my mom that I'd come home for the holiday. And even if I _didn't _come home, my Dad's…er…_friend_, Vegeta, would come and get me."

"You know, Gohan, you don't talk much about your dad," J.B. observed, poking at his potato. "You always go on and on about your Mum and her baby, but I've never heard you say _anything _about him. We don't even know what his name is."

"Oh, well…" Gohan mumbled, trying to look anywhere but at his friends. "My Dad's name was Son Goku…"

"Wait a minute, did you say _was_?" Artemus asked, his brow furrowing. "Did your mum and dad get a divorce or-"

"No!" Gohan cried loudly. His shout caused some of the other Gryffindors to look curiously at their group, so when he spoke again it was much softer. "My Dad's dead."

There was a small, uncomfortable silence following that statement. Gohan refused to meet the eyes of any of his friends at the time and knew they were giving him looks of sympathy.

"Gohan, we're sorry," J.B. said softly, breaking the silence. "If we had known, we wouldn't have brought it up."

"It's _my _fault he died, so don't start feeling sorry for me," Gohan replied harshly, stabbing his half-eaten chicken leg so hard with his fork that the plate split in two. "If I hadn't been so _stupid _and _arrogant_, he'd still be alive."

"Oh don't say that, Gohan," Ginny began, but Gohan cut her off.

"It's _true_, Ginny," he said furiously. "And I don't think any of you'd understand the circumstances we were in, so I _don't_ want to talk about it any more."

Abruptly, he stood up from his seat, and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving his friends open-mouthed behind him.

But, he was sure that at least two pairs of eyes where on him as he walked out. One set of eyes belonged to the Professor Dumbledore, while the other belonged to a certain, green eyed second year who had lost parents of his own.

* * *

That night, Gohan lay awake in bed, glaring steely at his hanging curtains. He had hoped that the issue of his father's death would have never come up while he attended Hogwarts, at least not during his first year. In truth, he had been trying to forget about his father's death and it had been working up until now.

_'Thanks a lot for bringing a fresh wave a guilt along,' _Gohan thought bitterly. _'And for bringing it up so close to the first Christmas I'll have without him too.'_

Another small wave of guilt passed through him, not about his father, however, but for the way he had snapped at his friends and was now blaming them for bringing up bad memories.

Sighing, Gohan rolled over and buried his face into the pillow, trying not to think about what was going to happen tomorrow, whether or not the other three Gryffindors would still want to be his friends…

* * *

"What's going on _now_?" J.B. sighed, as they entered the entrance hall almost a week after the incident in the Great Hall. Much to Gohan's relief, the three accepted his apology without question and they remained friends. No one mentioned the incident again, but Gohan noticed that they never talked about families any more in front of him.

J.B. must have been referring to the large crowd gathered around a bulletin board, looking at a notice and whispering excitedly. Gohan noticed Fred waving him over and he motioned for J.B. to follow him.

"What's all this about, Fred?" Gohan asked, trying to crane his neck to see over Dean Thomas's head.

"They're starting up a Dueling Club! The first meeting's tonight at eight in the Great Hall." Fred replied eagerly. "I wonder if Lee and George know yet…"

"A dueling club?" Gohan and J.B. repeated together, as Fred hurried off to find his twin and Lee Jordan.

"What do they reckon we need to learn _dueling_ for?" J.B. asked to no one in particular. "It's not like Slytherin's monster is going to come up and ask for a duel before Petrifying you."

"I think it's probably for the _Heir_, not the monster, J.B." Gohan replied sensibly. "How do you 'duel' in the wizarding world anyways?"

"You fight each other using wands only. I've only seen my older cousins do it once they became of age, but it wasn't a proper duel because Agamas cheated and they ended up in a fist-fight." J.B. answered, shaking his head sadly. "It was pretty wicked up until that point."

"So, I take it that you want to go?"

"Of course! Let's go see if anyone else is interested."

Gohan agreed with him and they set off to find fellow first years. Artemus was easy enough to find; he was in the library researching an essay for Snape. He jumped up at the chance to stop studying and three went off to find Ginny. At a quarter to eight, they found her lurking on the second floor and she agreed to join them only after J.B. mentioned that Harry was coming as well.

The foursome entered the Great Hall to find the dining tables gone, replaced by a golden stage in the middle of the room. The Hall was packed with students with their wands out and somehow the five of them managed to squeeze their way to the front to get a good view. Nearby them were Fred and George, Malfoy, Avery, and Neville Longbottom.

"Who do you think will be teaching?" Artemus questioned, looking around the Great Hall for signs of an adult.

"Hopefully it won't be Lockha-" J.B. muttered grumpily just as the spoken walked on stage in robes of deep plum. "Dammit, I jinxed myself!"

"Snape's with him too," Gohan said, observing the Potion's master who looked quite sinister this evening.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" Lockhart called, waving an arm for silence. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I have done on countless occasions-for full details, see my published works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," continued Lockhart, flashing a smile that made all the girls sigh. "He tells me knows a tiny bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngster to worry-you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Oooh, Snape doesn't look to happy. I hope Lockhart doesn't hurt him too badly!" one of the girls whispered and the boys rolled their eyes.

"I think she has it the wrong way," Artemus replied, obviously noticing the foul look on Snape's face.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, whereas Snape jerked his head as if he was annoyed (_"I would be too, if _my_ dueling partner was Lockhart," _thought Gohan.). They then raised their wands in front of them.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in accepted combative position," Lockhart explained to the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured from behind him and Gohan felt inclined to agree.

"One-two-three!" cried Lockhart and both wizards swung their wands up above their heads and pointed them at each other.

"_Expelliarmus!_" cried Snape. A jet of dazzling scarlet light burst from his wand's tip and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backward, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to a sprawl on the floor.

Malfoy and a few other Slytherins cheered, and Gohan would have joined them, had Snape been his favorite professor. Many of the girls were voicing concerns of Lockhart's physical state, but many of the boys didn't care at all.

Lockhart was getting to his feet, not looking quite as spectacular as he had before. On his way back to the platform, Lockhart explained that it was the Disarming Charm Snape had used ("Well, duh," Gohan had muttered.) and that it was "pretty obvious what you were about to do and if I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy", but thankfully he noticed Snape's murderous look and felt it was now the students turn to duel against each other.

Snape and Lockhart moved through the crowd, putting people into groups of two. Thankfully, Snape headed towards Harry's group first, allowing Lockhart to split the four first years up.

"Let's see…Mr. Root, you may partner Mr. Baracles," Lockhart said, not noticing J.B.'s glare when his last name was uttered. "And Mr. Son, you may partner with Ms. Weasley!" Lockhart flashed Gohan a smile, before patting him on the shoulder in a fatherly way. "Now, Mr. Son, don't be _too_ hard on your girlfriend. We wouldn't want Hogwart's most promising couple to break up over a small little fight like this, now would we?"

And with another pat he was gone, leaving behind an incredulous Gohan and a furious Ginny. Gohan was going to kill Lockhart after this night was over with, provided that Ginny didn't kill him first.

"Face your partners!" Lockhart called moments later as he climbed back on the platform. "And bow!"

Gohan and Ginny bowed to each other. Ginny's lip was curling vindictively and Gohan gulped.

"Wands ready!" instructed Lockhart. Ginny and Gohan both swung their wands over their heads; Gohan's saiya-jin instincts came alive and adjusted nicely to the new form of battle. He barely heard a word of Lockhart's 'disarm only' speech, yet focused all his attention on the countdown.

"One-two-three-"

"_Everbero!_" Gohan cried instantly, pointing his wand at Ginny, just as the female Weasley cried, "_Bogous Batous!_"

Both curses hit; Ginny flew back as though she had been hit very hard in the stomach and Gohan suddenly found his face covered in little winged creatures. Gohan let out a call of surprise, dropped his wand, and tried to claw each of the creatures off.

"Stop! Stop!" Lockhart screamed somewhere in the background, above all the commotion of the rest of the duelers.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Snape's voice called and the winged creatures disappeared from Gohan's face.

He picked up his wand and then quickly ran over to Ginny, who was just getting to her feet and rubbing her ribs.

"Sorry about that Ginny. Hitting Jinx…It was the first thing that came to mind." Gohan explained, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's all right, Gohan," Ginny replied, rubbing her ribs once again. "Mine was the Bat Bogey Hex." She paused and then continued on in an airy voice, "The after-effects don't show up until later."

Despite her calm tone, Gohan noticed that was a smirk to rival Vegeta's on her lips, and he made a mental note to look up the Bat Bogey Hex the instant Dueling Club was over with.

Lockhart was busy scurrying about around the Great Hall, looking at the aftermath from unsuccessful duels. After making sure no one was hurt beyond repair, he walked back towards Snape saying, "I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells. How about a volunteer pair-Longbottom and Finch-Fletchy, how about you-"

But Snape interrupted, commenting on how bad Neville's spell casting was.

"How about Malfoy and Potter?" Snape continued, giving all the students a small, twisted smile.

"Harry and _Malfoy_?" Ginny gaped. "But they'll kill each other!"

"Maybe that's what Snape's hoping for," Gohan muttered, watching as Harry and Malfoy climbed onto the platform, each looking quite determined. Lockhart and Snape each wished the boys luck, before they hustled off the platform.

"On my mark!" Lockhart cried as the boys bowed to each other. "Get set…Go!"

Malfoy raised his wand first and yelled, "_Serpensortia!_"

The end of his wand exploded and a long, black snake fell to the floor between them. It raised itself, ready to strike, and quite a few people screamed.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily. "I'll get rid of it-"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He waved his wand at the snake, and instead of it vanishing, it flew ten feet into the air and flew back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, it slithered furiously towards a second year Hufflepuff boy and poised itself to strike -

Harry moved forward; his lips were moving, but nothing understandable was coming from them. Was he…_hissing_?

Whatever Harry had done had worked on the snake, for it backed away from the Hufflepuff and slumped to the floor, eyes on Harry.

"What'd you think you're playing at?" the Hufflepuff boy shouted, looking angrily at a confused Harry, before he stormed out of the Great Hall.

The Hall was silent and everyone seemed to be looking at Harry as though he had just sprouted fangs and was going to bite one of them. As Hermione and Ron lead him from the hall, many of the other students backed away from their paths.

Gohan hurried over to J.B. and Artemus, who were looking as though someone had died.

"Why's everyone acting so strange?" Gohan asked, staring at his friends. "And what was Harry saying up there? It sounded like he was-"

"Talking to the snake?" Artemus finished in a low voice. "That's because he _was_. Harry's a Parselmouth!"

"A…_what_?"

"A Parselmouth, Gohan!" J.B. replied, his voice as low as Artemus'. "It's an uncommon gift that allows you to talk to snakes!"

"So then why was everyone so upset over it?"

Artemus pointed to the Slytherin banner that was hanging in the Great Hall.

"The symbol for Slytherin house is a serpent because Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth!" he explained. "So now-despite everything that Harry's done-the rest of the school's going to think he's the Heir of Slytherin!"

* * *

The next morning, Gohan woke up to find that it had snowed so hard the night before that the second, fifth, and third years Herbology classes had been canceled and that he now had the face of a bat, along with head cold to boot.

J.B. and Artemus had laughed themselves silly when they saw Gohan's new look and Gohan nearly threw them both out the tower window. Fred and George had burst into the dormitory only minutes after the two other boys had calmed down and had a good laugh over Gohan as well.

The poor demi saiya-jin ended up having to wear his cloak over his face during breakfast so he wouldn't get laughed at again and cause mass hysteria. J.B. had still been snickering at breakfast and ended up choking on his sausage because of it. The only good thing about Gohan's morning had been that Ginny hadn't been there to gloat over her excellently placed hex.

Gohan was now currently in the library, searching for a counter-curse. J.B. and Artemus were sitting on a table nearby, trying to finish a last minute essay for Professor Snape.

"Let's see. Bouncing Jinx…Boils Enchantment…" Gohan muttered, flipping through a page in one of the books he had found.

"Er…Excuse me? Can I get through? You're blocking the way." A voice said from the side and Gohan looked up.

"Oh, hey Harry," Gohan replied, recognizing the older boy. "Sorry, I'm in your way."

"Gohan?" Harry asked curiously, obviously relieved that he hadn't run away upon sight of him. "I didn't recognize you with that cloak on. What's wrong with your face?"

"I got hit with a Bat Bogey Hex last night," Gohan replied, sneezing. "so now I've got the facial features of a fruit bat."

Harry winced and then said, "Why don't you go ask Madam Pomfrey to fix it up for you? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm pretty sure that the counter-curse is in here somewhere," Gohan sniffled, gesturing to the books. "If I can't find it before Transfiguration, I'll go to Madam Pomfrey."

"All right then," Harry replied, walking past. "See you around, Gohan."

"Yeah, see you,"

* * *

Nearly fifteen minutes later…

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Peeves' voice was so loud, that it was audible nearly two stories below in the library, shocking many of the students; Ron ripped a long hole in his parchment, Dean Thomas tore a page out of the book he was reading, and Gohan dropped a book on J.B.'s head.

Loads of people reacted in panic when the registered Peeves message and there were very few-Gohan included in this group-who ran upstairs to see what had happened. Gohan was just rounding the corner when he heard Peeves voice again, only he was singing this time;

"_Oh Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done,_

_You're killing off students, you think it's good fun-"_

Desperate to see what had transpired to accuse Harry, Gohan ignored Dumbledore's main wish to not use his powers, and used his ki to be raise himself above the heads of the other students.

Lying on the floor was the Hufflepuff boy from last night and he had obviously been Petrified. But the strangest sight was of Nearly Headless Nick. He was jet-black instead of his usual pearly white and wasn't moving. Had he been Petrified too?

_'But…How can that be?' _Gohan thought as he watched McGonagall lead Harry away. _'What can harm a _ghost_?'_

After the news of the double attack spread around the castle, the panic increased ten-fold. Many more people signed up to go back home for Christmas and Hogwarts was probably going to quite empty over the holidays, but that didn't stop the teachers from decorating the castle and trying to get the students in a festive mood.

Gohan (The Bat Bogey Curse wore off after 48 hours, so he didn't have to go the nurse at all) took notice that more and more people were whispering about Harry in the corridors now. Some skirted around him if he crossed their paths and someone had even shrieked once. Gohan didn't know how people could think that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin when Draco Malfoy was a much more obvious choice.

At least Fred and George found the whole Heir business funny. They would march ahead of Harry in the corridors, shouting things like, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through…"

Percy and Ginny didn't find it amusing and neither did McGonagall, as she proved when she gave the twins a detention for following Harry to class one day to do his every bidding.

The term finally ended on a cold December morning and many of the students looked much more relaxed once they were on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Gohan ending up meeting both J.B. and Artemus' families when they got off the train and found both of them to be quite nice. He said his goodbyes with a smile and pulled out the Portkey Dumbledore had given him earlier this morning. Within a few seconds of his touch, the Portkey activated and transported Gohan back to 439 East Mountain District.

The Son home looked quite homey with snow covering the landscape around it. Gohan sighed and dropped his trunk. He was home at –

TWACK!

Gohan went flying backwards into a snow bank. Sputtering indignantly, he shook the snow off of himself and rubbed his cheek where it had been punched. He looked up and instantly found Vegeta looming over him, smirking like mad.

"Haven't been training while you were at that magic school, have you boy? Did you even notice that I was in your vicinity?" Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes at Gohan.

"No, I didn't, Vegeta! It's not like I was expecting to be jumped once I got home!" Gohan cried, getting to his feet. "And you know I can't train while I'm at school!"

"All right then," Vegeta replied, turning around and walking towards the house.

Gohan gaped. Had Vegeta just _agreed_ to what his had said? Did he hit his head too many times while he had been away?

The older saiya-jin looked at Gohan over his shoulder, his smirk still in place.

"That just means, boy, that I'll have to work you even harder during your break,"

Gohan groaned and fell back into the snow bank.

"This is so not the way I wanted to spend my holiday…"

* * *

**A/N: **The main delay for this chapter was writer's block. The part with the Dueling Club had me stumped for quite a long time. I also had to go out of town for a few days as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Dear J.B. –_

_I hope Kinto'un gets your present (and this letter) to you before Christmas. It's snowing like mad back in Japan, and I'm not sure if he'll be able to make it to England within the next few days. If he's a bit late, I apologise._

_My holiday has been…exuberant, to say the least. Vegeta (I _know_ I've told you about him) has been over at my house every day, trying to get me back into shape within the few weeks he has a hold of me. He got me up at five o'clock in the morning the first day back and demanded I had a spar with him. I might also add that it was five degrees below zero outside, nearly a foot of snow was on the ground, and that I was in nothing but my pyjamas…_

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, VEGETA?!" Gohan howled, dodging a kick to his head and flipping over backwards to avoid a ki-blast. "I'M IN NO CONDITION TO _SPAR!_"

Vegeta elbowed Gohan hard in the stomach, leaving him momentarily winded. The Saiya-jin prince took advantage of this and hit him hard over the head, sending into a snow bank for the second time in his short time back home.

Gohan shook the snow off himself and was just about to get up and give Vegeta a piece of his mind, when the said man's boot came crashing down on his chest, forcing him back into the snow bank. The elder man smirked down at him, and Gohan was once again strongly reminded of Professor Snape.

"Obviously, brat," Vegeta replied, grinding his heel into Gohan's chest. "But I will make sure – by the time that you go back to that stupid school of yours – that you _are_ in perfect condition to spar and that you will _stay _that way. Do you understand me?"

"But I'm not allowed to train – UGH!"

Vegeta kicked Gohan in the chin, hard enough to snap his head back.

"I said, _do you understand me? _I will _not_ have the last of my race dwindle into weak excuses for warriors! You _will_ train at that damnable school or else I'll have to come over there and see that you get trained myself!"

_…I hate him._

_During the time I managed to get away from Vegeta and his maniac training sessions, I got to visit some of my other friends too. A few of them were still quite sceptical of my wizarding powers (like Piccolo, for instance) while the others were afraid that I'd turn them green again even though I didn't have my wand with me at the time. I think they'll be pleased to learn that we can't do magic over the summer holiday. _

_My Mom was…er…happy to see me, to say the least. She got all hysterical and cried for quite a while after I had come back. Then, after she composed herself, she flew off the handle at me for no reason at all, and then started crying _again._ Bulma had to escort me from the room and explain that Mom's mood swings had recently started up. Yeah, like I couldn't already _tell.

_I would write you a longer letter, but I promised Ginny and the twins that I would write to them too, and I want to get those done tonight. Also, Vegeta started pounding on the door, and I think he wants to have another sparring session. Did I already mention that I hate him?_

_Enjoy your present!_

_Gohan_

* * *

It was not surprising, with the ways things were keeping up at the Son household, that Gohan was wishing to be back at Hogwarts by the time the second week of Christmas holiday came around. Vegeta had successfully beaten him into the ground more times then Gohan cared to remember, Piccolo had now joined in the beating sessions (which seemed to remind him of the days when he could easily beat up on Gohan), and Chi-Chi had whacked him over the head with the frying pan a few times, just for good measure.

Sometimes, Gohan really had to wonder whether the madness at Hogwarts could ever match the madness at his own home.

Then again, as Christmas morning proved all too well, it was better to be around a madness that you were used to, then a madness that was still surprising you.

* * *

Once again, Piccolo and Vegeta had taken it upon themselves to ruin Christmas by dragging Gohan outside for some more training right after all the presents were open. Gohan had fought tooth and nail to this decision – as a blizzard was occurring for the second day in a row and he had actually wanted to _enjoy_ Christmas, unlike some people – but Piccolo eventually pried his hands away from the doorframe and he was stuck sparring.

The two of them had teamed up (not very willingly, mind you) and had forced Gohan to power up to super saiya-jin. They had done a bit of physical combat for a good while and had moved onto ki attacks. Currently, Gohan was trying _very _hard not to get a free ride back to Hogwarts via Vegeta's Gallic Gun attack.

While he was holding back the attack (and gradually making a ski-track in the snow as he did so), Gohan started to wonder how he had gotten so _rusty _within a few months time. After all, he had been one of the strongest people in universe back in May. Surely his lack of training couldn't have affected him _this _badly…

Suddenly, a very shrill scream cut through the chilly mountain air. Vegeta let his ki attack dissipate in surprise and glanced curiously over at the Son home in the distance. Gohan let his guard down and looked over at his house as well. Piccolo snorted in disinterest and threw a ki blast at Gohan while he was distracted.

"OW! Piccolo!" Gohan cried, quickly putting out the flames on the front of his gi. "I thought we were _past_ the random zapping!"

Piccolo smirked, showing one of his fangs, and Vegeta – apparently convinced that the scream from the Son house had been one of those 'there's-a-bug-get-Vegeta!' type of screams – turned his attention back to Gohan. He was powering up another ki blast when –

"GOOOHAAANN!!"

"_Insufferable woman!_" Vegeta growled, powering down and glaring at the Son home again. "How are we supposed to get _any_ training done with her screaming all the time?"

Gohan didn't reply, as he had taken his mother's scream as a cue to get out of training. Without waiting for Vegeta or Piccolo to tell him what to do, he blasted off toward his house.

"MOM!" he called, bursting through the kitchen door, snow-covered and still in super saiya-jin form.

Chi-Chi and Bulma (with baby Trunks clutched close to her chest) were huddled in an area of the kitchen far away from the living room door. The both looked very perturbed about something and Bulma had just finished downing a quick shot of brandy when Gohan had burst in.

"What happened? Is there anything wrong?"

"Wrong?" Chi-Chi shrieked, getting up slowly and pointing at the living room door. "_Wrong_? There's a FLOATING HEAD in my fireplace, Son Gohan!"

"A…_floating head?_ A – Are you sure?"

Gohan eyed Bulma's empty brandy glass warily.

"Yes!" Bulma replied, hiding her glass from view. "We were just sitting in the living room, and that – that _head_ appeared! And it – it…_talked _too!"

Gohan blinked once. Twice.

He stared at them sceptically for a moment and then decided to check this 'floating head' out for himself. He walked over to the living room door and was just about to open it, when it swung forward and hit him in the forehead.

"OWW – !"

Gohan's exclamation of pain died on his lips as a human head stuck itself out the opening of the door and into the kitchen.

Chi-Chi screamed in panic at the sight, Trunks stared crying, Vegeta and Piccolo burst into the kitchen, demanding to know what was going on, and the head asked, "That you Gohan?"

Gohan stared at the head for quite a long while – his forehead pounding viciously throughout the entire while – and then finally realised that he might've just lost whatever sense he had left. There was no way he could be here, because he was all the way back in England and he didn't know how to Apparate –

"OY! Gohan! Are you all right?"

Gohan blinked at the head. And then –

"_J.B_?! _HOW'D YOU GET HERE_?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight…You popped into my fireplace using Floo powder - "

"Yup."

" – scared the living daylights out of my mom and Bulma – "

"Pretty much."

" – and then decided to Floo over to my house to give me my Christmas present, which is actually a connection to the Floo Network?"

"That about sums it up."

Gohan rubbed his temples. And here he had thought _nothing _could surprise him any more.

He and J.B. were up in his room, having retreated up there (Gohan had to drag J.B. up the steps to stop him from staring at Piccolo) after Chi-Chi had calmed down to the point where they could rationally explain that J.B. was a _friend_ and after Gohan told Vegeta where he could shove his training regime for the rest of the day. Gohan was seated on his swivelling chair and J.B. was currently bouncing on his bed.

"Well, could you warn me the next time you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry mate, but do you know how bloody early I had to get up to try and catch you before you left to go train? Looks like I didn't do a very good job of it either." J.B. replied, bouncing one last time on the bed before sitting down. "My mum's going to all but kill me when she wakes up – she's the one who got your house connected to the Floo Network. She works at the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Transportation, and I had to practically beg her to hook you up because usually Muggle-born students aren't allowed to be on the Network."

"I won't have any wizards flooing in my house at random moments, will I?" Gohan asked, suddenly envisioning his mother hitting a defenceless wizard (or witch) over the head with a frying pan.

"Nah, you shouldn't. Unless, of course, it's by accident, but they should be able to fix that. Anyway, the Network's great. You can go anywhere in the wizarding world – except if it's blocked up or restricted, that is – and you can communicate through the fire." J.B. explained, getting off the bed and walking over to Gohan's bookcase to examine an object or two. "I got some Floo powder for you too, so you can actually _use_ the Network. I think you can even use it from Hogwarts, so you can talk to your mum all you want."

"Really?" Gohan asked, brightening suddenly. "That's great J.B.! What an awesome Christmas present!"

His other Christmas presents from his friends had been great as well. Ginny had got him a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans (Gohan planned on giving Vegeta a few of the nastier flavoured beans), Hermione had sent him a book, and the twins' present had been an assortment of practical jokes.

"Yeah, that's what I said when I got my present – after I realised that it was a cool book, that is. _Practical Jinx and Hexes_, huh?" J.B. said, picking up a box on the shelf. He opened it and pulled out a capsule. "What's this thing?"

"A capsule," Gohan replied. "Bulma's dad invented and makes them. They're really useful."

"What's so useful about them?"

Gohan got up and took the capsule from J.B. He looked at the label, before putting it carefully back in the box. He glanced into the box and took out a different capsule.

"Watch," the demi saiya-jin said, clicking the top of the capsule and throwing it out into the middle of his room. A second later, there was a _poof!_, a cloud of smoke, and then a large stack of books appeared.

"_Whoa!_" J.B. exclaimed, his eyes widening comically. "…Did all those books come from _that_ tiny capsule?"

"Yeah. A capsule can store anything in it, except for people and animals…I think. Nearly all of the Capsule Corp cars come equipped with a button that turns their vehicle into a capsule. That one capsule you were holding before has a house in it." Gohan explained, closing the capsule box and setting it back on his shelf. "I can't believe you've never heard of them before. Then again, I don't think Capsule Corp has expanded past Asia yet…and I heard that capsules are _really _expensive in other countries."

"Wow…Japanese Muggles are _really_ smart," J.B. replied at last, eyeing the box warily. "It's kinda like shrinking things then?"

"Er…I guess."

Gohan sidestepped his pile of books and sat back down in his chair. J.B. observed the bookcase again, before plucking some picture frames off the selves, and walking back toward the bed. He sat down and pointed the first frame.

"That your dad?"

Gohan nodded, his throat tightening. "…Yeah. Son Goku."

J.B. observed the picture for a few moments before setting it carefully on the bed.

"Goku…Cool name. He looks like a nice guy. I would've liked to meet him." He replied at last, before looking at the next frame. He stared at that one for a moment, before glancing up at Gohan, and then back down at the picture. His brow furrowed in confusion, and suddenly Gohan – with a wave of terror – which picture he was looking at. "How come you and your Dad have blond hair in this picture?" The demi saiya-jin froze, realising only too late that he had forgotten to power down. "Speaking of which, how come you have blond hair _now_? Last time I saw you, you had black hair. Did you colour it?"

Gohan sighed and looked down. There was no way that he was going to be able to pass his hair colour off as a spell this time around. J.B. knew that they weren't supposed to do magic over any holiday and had solid proof sitting right in his lap that he had been blond before Hogwarts at some point in time. He was going to have to tell the truth.

He took a deep steadying breath and glanced back up at J.B., who was staring at him expectantly.

"J.B. …Do you believe in aliens?"

* * *

Chi-Chi glanced up as she heard two sets of feet pounding down the stairs. A moment later, Gohan appeared at the bottom, his English friend not to far behind.

"Hi, Mom!" Gohan called, bounding past her and to the closet. "J.B. and I are going outside, and I'm going to blow up stuff!"

Thankfully, J.B. hadn't thought he was a freak (it had taken him a full five minutes to recover, and when he did, the first thing out of his mouth was, "_Wicked!_") and still wanted to be his friend after he learned that Gohan wasn't exactly human. He _had _been a bit sceptical about ki and even the half-alien bit, but he had seen the Cell Games on TV, so he an idea about what Gohan was talking about.

Gohan _had_ admitted to being at the Cell Games (only because J.B. put two and two together, and realised that he looked exactly like the little boy from the Cell Games), but hadn't told his friend that he – not Mr. Satan – had been the one to defeat Cell. He figured that learning your best friend was half-alien and was one of the most powerful beings in the universe was enough of a shock for one day.

"That's nice dear," Chi-Chi replied, calmly taking a sip of her tea. "Will J.B. be sticking around for lunch?"

"Um…Probably not. He has to get back home pretty soon, but I'm going to demonstrate my ki powers to him because he needs a bit of proof that I'm actually half saiya-jin."

"Well, if a certain unmentionable snail had left your tail attached to your body and hadn't blown up the moon, you'd have your proof, wouldn't you?" Vegeta asked, before shoving a Christmas cookie in his mouth.

"Maybe if a certain bastard of a monkey prince hadn't decided to try and destroy the Earth, I would've left it on," Piccolo snapped from the corner he was meditating in. "And maybe if your head wasn't so far up your ass, you would've noticed that the moon was wished _back_ a few years ago."

"Can't you two behave yourselves for one day?" Bulma asked, glaring at the two warriors as she bounced Trunks on her knee. "It's Christmas and there's a guest over for Kami's sake!"

"I used up all my good behaviour minutes on your birthday, onna."

Gohan finished up in the closet – sensing a Bulma and Vegeta argument about to commence – and hurried over to J.B. with a heavy coat. The other boy put it on, and the two of them ran out into the kitchen.

"What are they arguing about?" J.B. asked, obviously hearing the raised voices through the door.

"Vegeta was just being his usual obnoxious self," Gohan replied, rolling his eyes. "He and Piccolo started arguing about my tail - "

J.B.'s eyes widened (they seemed to be doing a lot of that lately) and he asked, "You have a _tail_?"

"_Had_ a tail. All saiya-jins have had one at some time during their life. It's a thing of pride or something. I didn't really care for mine, but Vegeta got super pissed when his got cut off." Gohan explained, walking over to the kitchen door and pulling it open. "C'mon, let's get this over with…"

It was still snowing wildly out, but the wind had picked up a bit more strength since they had been inside, making the visibility none too great. Once he and J.B. were outside, he shut the door behind him, and they started walking away from the house.

"Good Merlin, it's freezing outside!" J.B. exclaimed, pulling the hood over his head and wading in the snow after Gohan.

"Yeah, it's a bit chilly!" Gohan replied, glancing over his shoulder at his friend. "We need to get a bit further away from the house…I don't want to damage anything, otherwise my mom will kill me…"

J.B. sneezed in agreement.

The lights from the Son home could barely be seen by the time Gohan decided that it was safe enough to go ahead and try a ki blast. J.B. was shivering wildly and snow was piling up on top of his hood.

"All right! This is far enough!" Gohan exclaimed. "Remember, you can't tell _anybody _about this - "

"Y – Yeah, I know G-Gohan!" the other replied, his teeth chattering nosily. "W-Who'd believe me anyway? J-Just g-get on with it!"

Gohan exhaled through his nose and crouched down low. He hadn't done this attack since the Cell Games, but it would be the best example of ki to show J.B., and he didn't want to spend time contemplating about it while his friend's teeth were chattering loudly like that. A rare, mischievous smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, then he cupped his hands to his side and chanted the most familiar ki attack in Earth's history.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAA!"

A brilliant jet of blue light shot from Gohan's hands, ploughing a huge path through the snow. J.B. stepped back, shielding his eyes from the blue radiance surrounding them. Sweat trickled down J.B.'s forehead as the air began to heat up, making it feel like a hot summer day rather than a cold, December blizzard.

The incredible beam roared like an angry dragon, its brilliance fading into the snowy distance before Gohan let it dissipate to nothing and stood from his crouch, wiping his brow. J.B could only stare at him, slack jawed with amazement at the power he'd felt – it was no other spell he had felt before despite the fact that it was something wildly different than magic.

"So…you believe me now?" the demi saiya-jin asked, looking over at his shoulder at him with a lopsided grin on his face.

J.B. made a high-pitched, squeaky noise in reply, and stared at the newly uncovered grass in shock.

* * *

**A/N: **Er…Hi guys! hides in bomb shelter Well, I updated at last. I would say sorry for the terribly long wait, but I know it just wouldn't do you any justice. This chapter has been sitting on my computer since last August and I kept _trying _to work on it, but I would never get anywhere with it when I had it open. So I just let it sit until I got my inspiration for Dragonball Z fiction back, which – unfortunately – didn't happen until a few weeks ago when I started watching Dragonball GT. gag I could go on and on about how GT sucks, but every other DBZ author does that.

Yeah, so I'm back for the time being. I'm going to _try_ (that is italicised for a reason) to alternate updating between this fic and my Harry Potter fic, but once school starts, I'll be swamped with activity until November at the latest, so I probably won't update anything very much. As for my other DBZ fics? winces Heh. Don't hold your breath.

Even though I am the most evil and laziest author in the DBZ fandom, will you still review? Please?

**Note: **The last few paragraphs are not all my words. **ClassicDrogn** submitted a very fine and detailed review, and I decided to use some of her/his suggestions. It sounds loads better now, so thanks **ClassicDrogn**.


End file.
